Mi propia pesadilla
by IAmPeterPan
Summary: Katniss piensa que se merece el trabajo que tiene y por ello se entrega a él en cuerpo y alma, y nunca mejor dicho porque trabaja en un club nocturno y de prostituta de lujo. Pero sus ideas sobre la vida cambiarán cuando, por azares del destino, conozca a Peeta, quien le ayudará a disfrutar de la vida y a darse cuenta de que se merece mucho más.¿Conseguirá Katniss burlar a su jefe?
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A SUZANNE COLLINS**

**Espero que os guste la historia :)**

* * *

Entré en el club cuando las luces aún estaban encendidas. Mis tacones resonaban por el local mientras los trabajadores colocaban las antorchas falsas y un montón de guirnaldas horteras. Estaban preparando el espectáculo de hoy, y el tema era Hawaii. Todas las chicas estarían con los pechos al aire y una minúscula falda de flecos atada a la cintura, los chicos irían prácticamente igual con tatuajes dibujados por todo el cuerpo. Me metí en los vestuarios y metí mi bolso en la taquilla saludando a las chicas que estaban terminando de arreglarse para el espectáculo.

-Llegas tarde, descerebrada.-me saludó Johanna echándose crema bronceadora por todo el cuerpo.

-Hola Johanna, yo también me alegro de verte. – Dije con una sonrisa.- ¡Por fin ha llegado la noche de Hawaii! Todas estábamos esperándola, ¿no? Sabéis que las noches temáticas sueltan más pasta.

-Sí, viejos ricachones se pondrán hoy morados de tocarnos mientras beben un caipiriña en un coco y con una sombrillita. Lo único que diferencia esta noche del resto es el coco.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras me cepillaba el pelo rápidamente, no me iba a dar tiempo de arreglarme el pelo y ponerme crema bronceadora si no aceleraba el ritmo de mis acciones.

-Al final eres la que más disfruta, no te quejes tanto. ¿Qué peinado debería hacerme?-les pregunté mientras metía el cepillo en el neceser.

-La trenza. A esos guarros les gusta agarrarse a las trenzas como su fuese la correa de un perro.-los comentarios de Johanna no paraban de hacerme reír.- Ven que te la hago.

Me coloqué delante de ella y mientras ella me trenzaba delicadamente el pelo pero consiguiendo que ningún mechón se soltase yo me puse la crema con rapidez. Era alucinante los milagros que podía hacer esa crema, pasabas de color cadáver a mulata buenorra en prácticamente un minuto. Cuando mi amiga terminó de hacerme la trenza me dirigí al perchero y busqué mi traje, pero por mucho que busqué no encontré ninguno con mi nombre ni con mi nombre de mentira. Empecé a agobiarme, sabía que pasaba cuando no encontrabas tu traje.

En ese momento entró uno de los subdirectores del club al vestuario.

-Katniss-me llamó.-Tienes que venir un momento.

Miré a Johanna con el ceño fruncido pero ambas sabíamos que iba a pasar aquella noche, las manos empezaron a temblarme. Bufé y seguí a Darius hasta uno de los despachos, una vez dentro me senté en una de las butacas que había enfrente del gran escritorio mientras Darius se sentaba en su gran butacón.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté cruzándome de brazos y frunciendo los labios.- ¿Por qué no tengo traje como todas las demás?

-No te hagas la tonta, encanto. Sabes perfectamente la razón. –Puse los ojos en blanco y me mordí la lengua de rabia.-Tienes que ir al Ritz-Carlton –anunció con voz grave.

Mis ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas de la impresión cuando escuché al hotel al que debía acudir aquella noche. No podía creerme que fuese a ir a trabajar a uno de los hoteles más lujosos del país. La persona que me hubiese contratado debía limpiarse el culo con billetes de cien dólares.

-Te ha tocado el premio gordo.- Me tendió una tarjeta de color blanco con el sello del hotel y la cogí con manos temblorosas –Es la Suite 3. Tienes que estar allí a las 8.30 porque él llegará a las 9.00. Espero que sepas comportarte –me avisó –espero que no vuelva a pasar lo del último cliente.

-Sabes que ese cerdo se merecía una paliza. ¿Cómo tengo que ir vestida? –pregunté cambiando radicalmente de conversación. En el club era conocida por lo dura que era con mis clientes y no me gustaba que se hablase así de mí. -¿Ha hecho alguna petición en concreto?

Darius hizo una mueca e intentó evitar mi cara. Se le escapó una risita nerviosa.

-Bueno, no nos ha dicho absolutamente nada, creo que es un novato –fui a replicar pero Darius me cortó rápidamente levantando una mano indicando que no había terminado de hablar -Lo que quiero decir cuando te aviso de que te comportes es que tu cliente no se va a gastar 2.800 dólares en la suite y 2.000 dólares en ti para que después le pegues una paliza y no pueda a usar sus orgullos en seis meses. Piensa que si consigues mantener clientes como este chaval te harás de oro.

-¿Me va a pagar 2.000 dólares? ¿Tengo que estar toda la noche? ¿Con un novato? Vaya, los chicos de hoy en día son lanzados. ¿Es joven?

Darius asintió, aunque no sabía muy bien a que pregunta de todas me había respondido con ese asentimiento, y después me indicó con la cabeza que me marchase. Me levanté y salí prácticamente corriendo del despacho. Eran las siete y media y casi costaba llegar una hora hasta el hotel desde el club.

Aún no podía creer que alguien hubiese pagado una habitación del Ritz para tener un encuentro conmigo. Pero era mejor para mí. Solamente tenía que hacer lo que siempre hacía. Entré en el vestuario corriendo y abriendo la puerta de golpe. Sonreí a Johanna.

-¡Me voy al Ritz-Carlton! –las demás chicas también se acercaron gritando de emoción para que les explicara lo que había sucedido.

-Eres una auténtica guarra. Aún no me puedo creer que seas la más solicitada, tienes cara de mala leche y eso a los tíos les mola, pero yo tengo más cara de mala leche, no tiene sentido. –Johanna se dirigió refunfuñando a su taquilla.

-Disfruta Katniss –me dijo Madge. –Esta es una de las ventajas de ser lo que somos, que no aceptamos hoteles de menos de 1.000 dólares la noche. –me guiñó un ojo y yo les di un abrazo a todas como despedida.

Cogí de la taquilla uno de los conjuntos que usaba para aquellos encuentros y lo metí en la bolsa. Les lancé besos al aire a todas y salí corriendo del club. En la calle llamé a un taxi con un silbido y me subí en él. Las manos me temblaban de una manera antinatural, había ido a muchos hoteles pero no había ido nunca al más caro de todo Miami Beach. Y encima tenía que estar toda la noche allí. Aprovecharía cuando mi cliente se durmiese para recorrer cada rincón y aprovecharme de las tarifas que entraban con la Suite, como por ejemplo del spa.

Cuando llegamos, prácticamente una hora después ya que el tráfico había estado hasta arriba, un botones me abrió la puerta y yo pagué al taxista. El botones me sonrió y me señaló con una mano la entrada del hotel. No podía parar de abrir los ojos cada vez más cuando me trataban así. Entré con una sonrisa moviendo todo lo que podía mis caderas al ritmo de mis tacones, me sentía como una actriz, o como la hija de un gran empresario mundialmente conocida. Me acerqué a la recepción y sonreí seductoramente al hombre que estaba tras el mostrador.

-Buenas tardes –saludé.-Tengo aquí una llave para la Suite 3, ¿me podrías indicar por dónde ir? –me encantaba usar mis armas de mujer con los hombres. El chico, mucho más joven de lo que aparentaba, asintió sin poder decir una palabra y salió de la recepción. Yo le seguí haciendo que mis tacones resonaran por toda la estancia. Entramos en el ascensor y el recepcionista pulso el botón de la última planta. El chico no dijo ni una palabra y yo no podía parar de sonreír de la emoción, estaba a punto de entrar en una de las suites más caras del Ritz, esto sí que era tener suerte.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y yo seguí al chico por los pasillos del hotel hasta que se paró frente a una puerta. Me costaba frenar los pequeños saltos de alegría que estaría encantada de dar.

-Es esta, señorita. –murmuró nervioso.

-Muchas gracias –le guiñé un ojo y después pasé la tarjeta por el sensor para que la puerta se abriese.

Cuando la doble puerta se abrió agarré con fuerza el bolso para que no se me cayese de la mano. Entré con paso lento hacia la entrada y cerré con cuidado de no romper la delicada puerta, le di un vistazo rápido a la suite y solté un grito de alegría. A mi derecha había un gran jacuzzi con vistas al mar y después tuve que emplear varios minutos de un tiempo que casi no tenía para recorrer el resto de la estancia. Cuando pasé al lado de un reloj enorme me di cuenta del poco tiempo que me quedaba. A penas tenía quince minutos para vestirme y preparar el dormitorio principal. Decidí dejar encendidas las luces necesarias para que el chico llegara hasta la habitación sin problema. Escondí toda mi ropa en el armario y me puse la lencería que había escogido: un sujetador azul con encaje negro encima y un corsé y una braga del mismo color. Me tumbé en la cama y esperé a que mi cliente llegara.

No tuve que esperar mucho cuando escuché al otro lado de la suite cómo se abría la puerta. Mi corazón me dio un vuelco, esta noche tenía que hacerlo perfectamente para conseguir mantener a este cliente. Los pasos sobre el suelo embaldosado se escuchaban leves aunque poco a poco se iban acercando, coloqué mi sonrisa más seductora en mi cara y esperé acariciando los cojines de terciopelo. Al parecer el chico no se decidía a entrar porque pasaron un par de minutos desde que las pisadas cesaron hasta que entró por la puerta.

Tuve que hacer grandes esfuerzos para mantener la sonrisa seductora en mi cara y no abrir la boca como una colegiala alucinada al ver a su ídolo. Era uno de los hombres más guapos que había visto nunca. Su pelo rubio con leves ondas, alto y fornido y unos ojos azules que me habían hipnotizado en el momento que se cruzaron con los míos. Iba vestido como un hombre de negocios, con su traje hecho a medida de color azul oscuro a juego con la corbata y una camisa tan blanca que parecía recién comprada. Mi cliente debió pensarse que tenía algún problema, porque prácticamente me había quedado paralizada con esa sonrisa sin parar de mirarle. Carraspeé rápidamente y me incorporé en la cama apoyando los pies en el suelo.

-Buenas noches –saludé con mi catalogada voz sexy. El chico se puso rojo y miró hacia otro lado. Claramente era novato, no sabía con quién se había metido. Me acerqué a él andando lentamente moviendo seductoramente mis caderas, cuando estuve frente a él coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros y le sonreí antes de plantarle un beso en la comisura de los labios, el chico apartó la mirada y se puso aún más rojo. –Me llamo Löwin –me acerqué a su oreja y suspiré antes de hablar –significa leona en alemán –le susurré pegándome a su cuerpo, noté como un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y solté un grito triunfal en mi interior. Me separé levemente de él y volví a sonreírle. -¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-P-Peeta.-tartamudeó de una forma, a mi parecer, muy dulce.

-Entonces, Peeta, ¿te parece bien si vamos a la cama?-jugueteé con sus mechones de pelo mientras le hacía la pregunta y él asintió nervioso.

No estaba preparada para lo que iba a ocurrir. Peeta colocó sus manos en mi cintura y comenzó a besarme rudamente inclinándose levemente sobre mí a pesar de llevar tacones, abrí los ojos de la sorpresa y di gracias a Dios de que él tuviese los ojos cerrados para que no me viese. Me empujó con fuerza hacia la cama y yo hice lo imposible por no tropezar, cuando me lanzó a la cama se me escapó, esta vez sí, un grito de sorpresa que intenté convertirlo en uno juguetón. Se colocó sobre mí con prisas y empezó a acariciarme las piernas, decidí que iba ser yo la que mandase en este juego. Me coloqué encima de él girando en la cama y puse una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas, me incliné sobre él y comencé a desatar el nudo de su corbata lentamente mientras recorría su cuello y su mandíbula con mis labios. Entonces me agarró fuerte de las muñecas y comenzó a jadear sonoramente, por favor, que no fuese eyaculador precoz…

-Para, para por favor –comenzó a decir con voz ronca. Me quitó de encima de él y se levantó de la cama ajustándose de nuevo la corbata. –Lo siento mucho –le miré interrogante, no sabía qué había hecho mal. –Puedes quedarte aquí el resto de la noche, y por supuesto no voy a reclamar una devolución.

Cuando, alarmada, comprobé que pretendía salir de la habitación, me levanté rápidamente y me coloqué a su lado cogiéndolo de la mano.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tienes algún problema? –le pregunté comenzando a preocuparme.

-No, estoy bien. Lo único que no puedo hacer esto. –se cubrió la cara con las manos y suspiró. –Espero que no te enfades por lo que te voy a decir, pero yo no quería contratarte, todo fue una apuesta con mis amigos que perdí. Nunca en mi vida habría contratado a una… bueno, a una… -me miró avergonzado.

-Dilo sin problemas, nunca habrías contratado a una puta de lujo –dije yo sin rodeos.

Peeta se puso aún más rojo.

-No quiero que me malinterpretes, respeto tu trabajo como el de cualquier otro, pero… no puedo. Lo siento. Debería irme.

-¡No! –exclamé –Quédate y aprovechamos la suite que has pagado. –me puse la camiseta y los pantalones encima del conjunto de lencería para que estuviera más cómodo con la situación. –Cuando no se puede follar la única opción que queda es beber –me dirigí al mini bar y cuando lo abrí una sonrisa iluminó mi rostro –bingo, vodka. – cogí dos botellas antes de sentarme en el suelo apoyando la espalda en los pies de la cama y miré a Peeta esperando que se uniera, pero se había quedado paralizado en la entrada de la habitación –venga, siéntate aquí conmigo. Al final se decidió a sentarse enfrente de mí, le tendí una de las botellas y yo abrí la mía -¿Alguna vez has jugado a reto o verdad?

-¿Es ese juego en el que uno le hace una pregunta o una prueba al otro y si decide no contestar o no hacer la prueba debe quitarse una prenda? –preguntó con las mejillas sonrosadas todavía.

-Muy bien, rubiales. Pero añadamos alcohol para hacerlo más divertido. Además del reto o la verdad, se puede hacer una confesión, parecido al juego de yo nunca en el que si has hecho lo que el otro dice tienes que beber, pero no se puede hacer una confesión que sea menos interesante que la anterior. Y –remarqué esa palabra –aparte de quitarte la prenda hay que beber igualmente. –le tendí la mano para que me la estrechara –empiezo yo. –Peeta me estrechó la mano y después me quedé pensando qué pregunta podría hacerle. Decidí empezar flojo. -¿Reto, verdad o confesión?

-Verdad –contestó Peeta sin pensárselo dos veces. Le dio un largo trago a su botella, sonreí y carraspeé.

-No empieces bebiendo tanto, no quiero acabar la noche en el hospital. Bueno, ¿cuántos años tienes?

Peeta sonrió y estuvo a punto de llevarse la botella a los labios para beber pero finalmente la bajó y me miró fijamente.

-Veinticuatro.

Vaya, la verdad es que aparentaba más, y sólo era un año mayor que yo. Sonreí y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que me preguntara él a mí.

-¿Reto, verdad o confesión? –preguntó con su voz grave.

-Verdad –respondí al cabo de un par de segundos.

-Löwin –dijo mi nombre falso lentamente y pronunciando cada letra. Ya empezaba a temerme cuál iba a ser la pregunta. -¿Cuál es tu nombre verdadero? –nada más decir la pregunta me sonrió de una manera triunfal.

Me mordí el labio y le lancé una mirada asesina mientras llevaba la botella a mi boca. La dejé ahí, rozando mis labios pero sin beber. Nunca decía mi nombre verdadero, era algo muy personal, pero este chico me inspiraba una confianza que apenas la había conseguido con tres personas en toda mi vida. Suspiré y recé por no equivocarme con Peeta.

-Katniss –dije en voz baja mirando al suelo. Cuando levanté la mirada Peeta estaba sonriendo e inexplicablemente me puse roja.

-Me gusta más Katniss. –desvié la mirada y le di un trago a la botella. –Tu turno.

-No vas a salir inmune de esta habitación. ¿Reto, verdad o confesión?

Peeta me miró fijamente mientras pensaba qué quería. Sus ojos se clavaban en los míos hasta en lo más profundo de mi ser, eran de un azul tan claro que parecía que estuvieses nadando en el cielo cuando los mirabas. Ojalá yo hubiese nacido con esos ojos, habrían sido perfectos para mi profesión.

-Reto –contestó al cabo de unos minutos.

-Báñate. Con ropa.

Peeta me miró incrédulo y después se levantó. Se dirigió al baño con la botella de vodka en la mano, le seguí riéndome y empecé a llenar la bañera de agua templada. Y quien dice bañera dice piscina, porque no había visto nunca una bañera tan grande. Al cabo de unos minutos Peeta se metió con el traje y se sentó para mojarse entero.

-La verdad que se está muy bien. Podríamos hacer el resto del juego aquí. Por cierto –me dijo sacudiéndose el pelo lleno de agua –me esperaba un reto un poco más difícil.

Le miré sorprendida. Y Peeta se rio dando otro largo trago a la botella de vodka. Le imité y el ardiente líquido bajó por mi esófago, hice una mueca y cerré los ojos para no marearme, ya que el alcohol empezaba a hacerme efecto. Le tendí una mano a Peeta y le ayudé a salir de la bañera para continuar con el juego. Él también empezaba a tropezar con cada cosa que se encontraba, tuvimos problemas para que saliera completamente de la bañera, volvimos al suelo al lado de la cama y le miré para que me preguntara lo que quería hacer.

-¿Verdad, reto o confesión? –me preguntó empezando a arrastrar las palabras.

-Verdad –susurré riéndome por lo bajo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando en lo que trabajas? –me hizo la pregunta completamente serio, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Me mordí el labio, sacudí la cabeza y dejé la botella en el suelo pegada a mí. Me quité la camiseta y el corsé, quedando solo con el sujetador en la parte superior de mi cuerpo, y después le di un largo trago al vodka. Peeta hizo una mueca triste, pero yo me reí.

-Peeta, ¿verdad, reto o confesión?

-Confesión –le miré fijamente esperando a que lo dijera con una media sonrisa – Yo nunca he besado a una chica tan guapa como tú sin sentirme obligado a hacerlo

El corazón me dio un vuelco y me ruboricé hasta poder confundirme con un tomate. Obviamente lo de sentirse obligado a hacerlo lo decía por lo que había pasado al principio de la noche, cuando se me había lanzado intentando que todo pasara rápidamente. Carraspeé y le di otro largo trago a la botella. Después me incorporé para quedar de rodillas frente a Peeta, me incliné levemente sobre él observando su reacción y después le besé suavemente en los labios, simplemente rozándolos, Peeta me respondió al beso con ganas y colocó sus manos en mi cintura. En ese momento me separé de él y le sonreí.

-Ya no podrás volver a decir eso. –le dije con una sonrisa dejando el beso a medias. Volví a sentarme en mi sitio y le lance una sonrisa pícara.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me estiré en la cama. Un profundo dolor ametrallaba mi cabeza. Me giré sobre mi misma y me encontré con la cara relajada de Peeta durmiendo, no me acordaba de la mitad de la noche pero al ver que yo tenía la lencería y Peeta los pantalones puestos me relajé. Observé el torso del chico y mis labios formaron una 'O' instantánea, no estaba nada mal el chaval, con los músculos marcados pero sin estar demasiado tonificados, yo lo describiría como un ser perfecto. La verdad es que hacía mucho que no me lo pasaba tan bien en una noche de trabajo. Era un chico encantador y respetuoso, me alegré mucho de que solo hubiese sido una apuesta que no se vio capacitado de cumplir. La verdad era que no entendía muy bien las apuestas que podían llegar a hacer la gente tan rica como Peeta. Se removió un poco en la cama y abrió los ojos lentamente, los tenía rojos de haber dormido borrachos y supuse que yo los tendría igual.

-Buenos días –murmuró. Le sonreí y miré hacia el techo, hasta esa parte de la suite era preciosa. –Creo que voy a tener que irme al trabajo. –murmuró. Se rascó el pecho y se dio cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta, entonces empezó a removerse nervioso mirándome asustado. Yo me reí.

-No te preocupes, no hicimos nada anoche de lo que te debas arrepentir. Yo también debería irme.

Me levanté la primera de la cama y comencé a vestirme, a mis espaldas Peeta empezó a hacer lo mismo. Cogí mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta de la habitación.

-Katniss –me llamó –Ummm… Me gustaría volver a verte.

Ya sabía que lo bueno no podía durar. Se había quedado con ganas de dar un paso más por la noche, lo sabía. Puse los ojos en blanco. Estaba claro que nadie que supiese mi profesión me querría por mi personalidad, ni siquiera alguien como Peeta.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo contratar mis servicios. –respondí rudamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No! No me refiero a eso. Me gustaría volver a verte en el sentido de ir a tomar algo a una cafetería, pasear a los perros por la playa, ir al cine… No sé si me entiendes.

Me mordí el labio con una sonrisa todavía de espaldas a Peeta, pero por el volumen de mi voz sabía que se había acercado conforme hablaba. Casi doy un salto de alegría. Pero no podía dejar que él viese que estaba emocionada ante la idea de volver a verlo. Me giré y le miré.

-No tengo perro. Ahora tengo que irme. Si quieres quedar conmigo, tendrás que buscarte la vida para localizarme.

Le di un beso fugaz en la mejilla y salí corriendo de la habitación sin darle tiempo a que respondiese o a que se quejara. Dejé el hotel atrás caminando por las calles de Miami, ahora tenía que ir a quedar con alguien muy especial.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Tengo muchas preguntas que haceros. ¿Os ha parecido el capítulo muy largo? ¿Ha sido interesante? ¿Preferís que sean más cortos y más interesantes? **

**Me gustaría que me dejarais en los reviews lo que os ha parecido para poder mejorar el fic todo lo posible.**

**Intentaré, si los estudios me lo permiten, subir un capítulo cada semana, pero no os voy a poder prometer nada :) **

**Muchas gracias! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí os traigo el capítulo de la semana, esta vez más subido de tono. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a todos por los Follows, Favs y Reviews, la verdad es que no pensaba que gustaría tantísimo! Muchísimas gracias de verdad!**

**Los personajes perteneces a Suzane Collins.**

* * *

Era la cuarta vez que apretaba el botón del timbre de la casa de mi amigo Gale, y seguía sin contestar. El solo hecho de imaginarme que estaba con otra chica hacía que mi corazón se retorciese. Gale y yo no estábamos juntos pero teníamos algo muy especial, y él podía soportar que yo me acostase con otros hombres por mi trabajo pero yo era incapaz de aceptar que él tenía los mismos derechos que yo. Estaba dispuesta a marcharme cuando alguien abrió la puerta principal, tras ella apareció Gale a medio vestir y yo solo pude intentar disimular desviando mi mirada de su pecho desnudo.

-¿Estabas ocupado?-exclamé con fingida sorpresa. –Lo siento mucho, ya hablaremos esta noche.

Gale frunció el ceño y me agarró del brazo cuando me giré para marcharme por donde había venido. La piel se me erizó y un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, como ocurría cada vez que mi amigo me rozaba.

-Eh, Katniss. No estoy ocupado, estaba duchándome. –le miré y él me sonrió mientras me señalaba con la cabeza la casa para entrar con él. Le hice caso y pasamos al interior. -¿Quieres desayunar? –asentí con una sonrisa y me senté en una de las silla de la cocina. –Ayer no te vi en el club.

Ya lo había dicho. Ahora yo tendría que explicarle la horrible noche que había pasado en compañía de un hombre gordo y asqueroso que se había aprovechado de mí en todas las formas posibles e imposibles. Pero esta vez no había sido así, por primera vez en mi trabajo había disfrutado de pasar una noche con un cliente y no habíamos tenido sexo. Carraspeé. Sopesé la idea de hablarle a Gale sobre Peeta, eran completamente diferentes y sabía que mi amigo se reiría del chico con el que había pasado la noche por ser tan mojigato y caballeroso. Además, seguro que no le parecía bien el hecho de que en un futuro, espero que un futuro muy cercano, pudiese quedar con mi cliente para simplemente pasar el tiempo juntos.

Nunca había hecho cosa semejante. Ni en mis mejores sueños me imaginaría que un hombre me invitase a ir al cine o a una simple taza de café, Gale no era de esos, por lo que esos planes tampoco podía hacerlos con él. Seguramente esa sería la razón por la que estaba tan emocionada de quedar con Peeta.

-Ya sabes por qué no me viste en el club. Tuve que trabajar en el Ritz-Carlton. -Gale casi tiró las tazas de café de la estantería por la sorpresa. –No te sorprendas así, fue lo mismo de siempre pero en unas sábanas más caras. –me mordí la lengua intentando que mi mentira pareciese creíble. –Cuando se durmió me dediqué a recorrer el hotel. –Gale me miró sorprendido desde la encimera.

La cafetera chilló impertinentemente y la sacó del fuego, vertió el líquido humeante en las dos tazas y después me puso una delante.

-Tampoco te perdiste mucho en el club –comentó. –Lo mismo de siempre. Demasiados hombres, pocas mujeres y cada vez menos propinas. –hice una mueca.

-Seguro que al final lo pasasteis bien –comenté mientras me metía un trozo enorme de donut a la boca. – ¿Cómo le fue a Johanna? –pregunté intentando que se me entendiese con la boca llena.

-Cuando tú no estás gana el triple, así que ella encantada de que tuvieses cliente anoche. –me reí y miré a Gale a los ojos. Que guapo estaba por las mañanas con el pelo alborotado. Me mordí inconscientemente el labio inferior mientras le miraba. –Katniss –me llamó. –Deja de mirarme así o no podré contenerme.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco y me removí nerviosa en la silla cuando dijo eso. Siempre me sorprendía cuando hacía comentarios de ese tipo. Y a mí siempre me ganaba así, no me gustaba nada la forma en la que podía manipularme, pero yo estaba encantada de que me manipulase, acudía a él como un perro hambriento acude a la comida.

-¿Y por qué deberías contenerte? ¿Es que hay alguna otra? –pregunté enarcando una ceja de forma seductora. Esta mañana podía acabar muy bien.

-Más de las que te gustaría saber –dijo de broma, aunque siempre hacía que un cosquilleo recorriese mi estómago. No sabía hasta qué punto estaba bromeando sobre esos temas. Gale se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia mí colocándose entre mis piernas. Dejé lo que quedaba de donut en la mesa y alcé la mirada hacia él. Noté como algo entre nosotros comenzaba a crecer y me puse roja. Me acarició la mejilla de forma dulce. –Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

Entonces se inclinó sobre mí y me besó. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y sabía que no sería la última. Gale y yo teníamos una relación bastante extraña. Cada vez que necesitábamos calor humano acudíamos al otro, pero cualquiera de los dos podía decir que no. Cerré los ojos y disfruté del beso. Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos y nuestras lenguas se encontraron casi con ansiada necesidad. Coloqué mis manos en su cintura y él rodeó con sus brazos mi cuerpo apretándome más a él.

Muchas veces me había planteado no volver a estar con él de una forma física ya que cuando él estaba con otras chicas por voluntad propia y no por trabajo me destrozaba por dentro y lo pasaba realmente mal, aunque eso, por supuesto, Gale no lo sabía y tampoco lo sabría en un futuro cercano. Si se enteraba de que mis sentimientos hacia él iban mucho más allá que la amistad y unos cuantos encuentros casuales no volvería a tratarme igual, lo sabía porque había visto cómo lo había hecho con otras chicas. Supongo que no me merecía nada mejor y yo estaba contenta con eso. En el mundo la gente tiene lo que se merece, yo tenía dos trabajos que podrían estar considerados indignos pero estaba cómoda con ellos y sabía que si me ponía a buscar otros no encontraría nada, por lo que siempre supe que tenía el trabajo que me merecía como persona, al igual que recibía el amor que me merecía, o sea, poco o ninguno. Pensar en esas cosas no me ponían triste ya que había sido educada así desde niña y sabía lo que tenía y lo que nunca tendría.

Las manos de Gale posándose en mi trasero me devolvieron a la realidad. Apretó sus dedos contra mis nalgas y me apretó más contra él de forma que pudiese notar perfectamente su dureza bajo sus pantalones deportivos. Un pequeño gemido salió de mi garganta y Gale sonrió contra mis labios. Puso las manos bajo mis muslos y me alzó en el aire para que rodease con mis piernas su cadera, con los ojos cerrados comencé a recorrer el cuello de mi amigo con besos y lametones. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Gale se había movido hasta que se sentó en el sofá conmigo encima, no esperó ni medio segundo para quitarme la camiseta. Un calor me recorría por todo el cuerpo concentrándose en mi sexo. Como mi amigo estaba sin camiseta llevaba ventaja en lo que se refería a desnudarnos, posé mis manos en el elástico de sus pantalones de chándal y lo fui bajando poco a poco, pero Gale se separó de mi para incorporarse levemente y así yo poder pasar los pantalones por su perfecto trasero, incorporándome un poco conseguí bajárselos hasta las pantorrillas. Al dirigir mi vista a sus calzoncillos vi su enorme dureza escondiéndose tras la tela, me mordí inconscientemente el labio inferior sin desviar mi mirada y Gale enterró su cabeza en mi cuello.

Incliné la cabeza a un lado para poder darle más espacio para besar, con cada beso, lametón o mordisco que recibía en el cuello un gemido se escapaba incontenible de mi garganta y cada vez me ponía más roja. Cada vez que Gale hacía algo así me sonrojaba sin remedio, daba igual cuantas veces lo hubiésemos hecho, y siempre había pensado que era porque estaba enamorada de mi amigo.

Froté mi entrepierna con la suya provocando que de él también salieran unos cuantos gemidos cosa que me alegró de una manera inhumana. Me encantaba hacerle sentir placer a otra persona con solo unos leves movimientos de mi cadera. Me noté húmeda y supe que mis bragas estarían prácticamente empapadas, pero me daba igual, solamente quería disfrutar. Gale desabrochó el botón de mis pantalones vaqueros y los fue bajando poco a poco, cuando ya no pudo bajarlos más me tumbó en el sofá y terminó de quitármelos antes de tumbarse sobre mí. Colocó su mano sobre mi sexo sin quitarme todavía las bragas y un gran gemido se escapó de mi boca a la vez que un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, disfruté de la sensación con los ojos cerrados.

Con una amplia sonrisa introduje mi mano por sus calzoncillos y acaricié suavemente su dureza mientras él seguía moviendo sus dedos contra mi clítoris. Me mordí el labio inferior con más fuerza y miré a los ojos a Gale.

-¿Te gusta? –me preguntó con su voz grave que me volvía loca.

-Sabes que sí, estúpido. –reí intentando parecer que era yo la que tenía el control de la situación pero lo que me ocurrió después me dejó completamente en evidencia.

Gale siguió acariciándome como no lo había hecho en la vida, metió la mano bajo mi braga y siguió haciendo lo mismo pero sin tela de por medio, hasta que metió un par de dedos en mi interior y un grito se me escapó de lo más profundo de mi ser. Siguió metiendo y sacando los dedos de mí cada vez más rápido. Saqué las manos de sus calzoncillos y clavé las uñas en su espalda con fuerza. La temperatura de mi cuerpo cada vez aumentaba con mayor rapidez, no podía creerme que un par de dedos de Gale pudiesen hacerme sentir algo así. Notaba como el calor de todo mi cuerpo se concentraba en mi zona palpitante y sabía perfectamente lo que iba a pasar.

-Sigue –murmuré con voz ahogada. –Más rápido, Gale.

Y en ese momento exploté. Un profundo gemido salió de mí, arqueé la espalda e intenté calmar mi respiración contra el cuello de Gale. Había conseguido que tuviese un orgasmo con solo masturbarme y eso nunca lo había hecho. Le miré y le sonreí. En mi boca se quedó atropellado un 'te quiero' que por suerte conseguí retener para no decirlo.

-Ha sido algo alucinante –susurré.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado, enana. –arrugué la nariz, como hacía siempre que me llamaba enana. Todo el mundo tenía por costumbre ponerme motes y no decir mi nombre verdadero, con lo que a mí me gustaba.

-No sé si yo podré estar a tu altura.

Gale se rio y se tumbó a mi lado en el sofá mientras me acariciaba la espalda con caricias suaves. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación durante unos minutos, me gustaría poder estar así con él para siempre, como si fuéramos una pareja de verdad y no solo dos amigos con derecho a roce. Intentaba que no se me notase pero con cada caricia provocaba un corte cada vez más profundo en mi corazón. No podía seguir así.

Abrí los ojos y me lancé contra él para besarlo colocándome levemente encima de él. Gale tardó unos segundos en responder por la sorpresa pero pronto me rodeó con sus brazos colocando las manos en mi trasero y apretándome contra él. Noté su dureza contra mí y eso hizo que me excitase más de lo que ya estaba, no perdí tiempo y le quité como pude los calzoncillos antes de desabrocharme yo misma el sujetador. Agarré con fuerza su dureza y la masajeé durante unos minutos mirando a Gale a los ojos directamente y con una sonrisa traviesa en mi cara. Cuando paré no la solté y la dirigí hacia mi agujero para introducirlo en mí.

Ambos gemimos levemente cuando estuvo dentro y entonces Gale tomó el control de la situación, se incorporó en el sofá y se tumbó encima de mí para poder moverse con mayor libertad. Se movía rítmicamente contra mí y con cada embestida el calor en mi interior crecía al igual que el volumen y la periocidad de mis gemidos. Volví a agarrarme a su espalda y le mordí el cuello, Gale gimió sonoramente y sonreí en mi interior.

Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación de tenerlo dentro de mí. Sabía que mi amigo llegaría pronto a su clímax y también sabía que yo quería llegar con él, deslicé mi mano derecha hacia mi clítoris y comencé a acariciarlo rítmicamente. Abrí la boca de placer y arqueé mi espalda. Gale se inclinó sobre mí y comenzó a besarme con pasión y entonces ambos llegamos al clímax a la vez, noté su calor recorrer mi centro y sonreí. Dos gemidos, el suyo grave y el mío agudo, salieron de nuestras gargantas con fuerza. Volvió a tumbarse a mi lado y me quitó los pelos enmarañados de mi cara. Él estaba sonriendo exultante y no pude evitar morderme el labio inferior, cómo desearía poder verlo así todos los días por mi causa.

-Katniss, este ha sido el mejor polvo de todos –dijo todavía con la respiración entrecortada.

Yo le sonreí a pesar de no querer hacerlo, porque si no sonreía me pediría explicaciones, unas explicaciones que no podía darle.

-Me has dejado literalmente agotado, y eso rara vez me pasa.

'Rara vez me pasa'. Conmigo había sido la primera vez que le pasaba, por mi cabeza pasaron las caras de miles de chicas debajo de Gale y dejándole como lo había dejado yo hoy. No pude evitar imaginarme que todo lo que me decía y lo que hacía conmigo lo hacía con miles de chicas también. Y aun así seguía queriéndole como no había querido nunca a nadie. Escondí mi cara en el hueco de su cuello simulando cansancio cuando lo que en realidad ocurría era que no quería que viese mi cara de decepción.

A los pocos segundos escuché unos ronquidos profundos y supe que Gale se había dormido. Me separé de él y me levanté del sofá. Cogí mi ropa del suelo y me metí sin dudarlo en el baño para darme una larga y refrescante ducha, no me gustaba darme duchas en casa de mi amigo, pensaba más de lo necesario, pero no podía ir por la calle con estos pelos y sudada.

Salí de la ducha envuelta en la toalla y me vestí rápidamente por si Gale se despertaba, no quería que me viese sin ropa ya que no estaba preparada mentalmente para sus caricias sobre mi piel desnuda, y menos después de lo que había dicho. Quería salir corriendo de aquella casa sin decirle nada a Gale, pero aquello solo ocasionaría que en el club me acosase a preguntas que no quería responder. Sacudí la cabeza y me sequé el pelo con paciencia y después me puse un poco de maquillaje que me había metido en el bolso.

En ese momento Gale entró en el baño todavía desnudo y yo desvié la mirada sonrojándome.

-¿Cuánto rato he dormido? –preguntó rodeándome con sus brazos desde atrás.

-Lo que me ha costado ducharme –sonreí a nuestro reflejo en el espejo del baño. Me gustaba esa imagen y ojala fuese así para siempre.

-Es que realmente me has dejado agotado –él se rio y yo intenté disimular mi mueca. No paraba de repetir que le había dejado agotado, y yo en vez de sentirme halagada no paraba de pensar en todas las chicas que habían pasado por su cama y le habían dejado igual.

-Gale, tengo que irme. Ayer dejé la casa echa un desastre.

-De acuerdo, enana. Nos vemos esta noche.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un largo beso en los labios que me dejó destrozada.

* * *

El club volvía a estar igual de bullicioso que la noche anterior pero sin tanta decoración temática, corrí hacia los vestuarios mientras los chicos, entre los que estaba Gale, barrían el local. Le guiñé un ojo a mi amigo. Nada más abrir la puerta tras la que estaban las chicas cambiándose de ropa, se lanzaron contra mí gritando y pidiéndome explicaciones sobre mi noche en el Ritz-Carlton. Cuando conseguí calmarlas les expliqué lo mismo que le había dicho a Gale, que había sido lo mismo de siempre pero en un sitio más lujoso que no pudo aprovechar apenas porque por la mañana los echaron del hotel. Todas pusieron muecas de decepción por mi historia deprimente y me alegré de que fuese así, quería a Peeta solo para mí. Me sorprendí a mi misma pensando eso, pero era la verdad, nunca había conocido a alguien que quisiera conocerme de verdad sin tener segundas intenciones, y para una vez que un chico me trataba bien quería aprovecharlo, aunque fuese un pensamiento egoísta.

Me senté frente al espejo y comencé a maquillarme antes de vestirme con mi minúsculo trozo de tela que cubría mi pubis, pero me encantaba llevarlo porque me sentaba genial.

Johanna entró en ese momento por la puerta y después de saludar a todas se acercó a mí con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –le pregunté sin desviar la vista de mis ojos mientras me ponía rímel. –Estás contenta y eso no es normal en ti.

-Que graciosa eres Katniss. Más te vale que no te rías de mí porque te he traído un regalo.

Dejé todo mi maquillaje de golpe y la miré con la cara iluminada.

-¿En serio? De verdad te digo que hoy estás muy rara. –puso los ojos en blanco y me tendió un paquete envuelto con papel de colores. Lo abrí rápidamente, la gente que conocía no solía hacerme regalos y cuando alguien me lo hacía me entusiasmaba muchísimo. Tiré el papel de regalo al suelo y me quedé con dos pezoneras preciosas en mis manos, eran de purpurina negra y cubiertas con tachuelas puntiagudas. Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa y después miré a Johanna con una enorme sonrisa. –Son preciosas. –murmuré.

-¿Te gustan? –asentí sin parar de sonreír. –Yo me las he comprado a juego –me enseñó las suyas. -¿Te parece si nos las ponemos hoy?

-¡Por supuesto! –Johanna sacó un bote transparente de su bolso y comenzó a untar el interior de la pezonera con él. –Vamos, quítate la camiseta para pegarla rápidamente.

Hice lo que me dijo y me quite la camiseta y el sujetador todo lo rápido que pude y entonces Johanna me pegó la pezonera. La piel se me erizó al contacto con el frío pegamento e hice una mueca. Después me puso la segunda y me las sujeté con las manos para que se pegasen bien.

-¿Cómo me quedan? –pregunté con una sonrisa mirándome al espejo.

-Realmente bien –asintió Johanna satisfecha. -No te preocupes por el pegamento, con agua caliente se va. Pónmelas tú ahora.

Hice lo mismo que me había hecho ella y al cabo de cinco minutos ambas estábamos haciendo el idiota frente al espejo sacudiendo nuestros pechos para comprobar la resistencia de nuestro nuevo complemento.

Me puse un tanga a juego y después me calcé mis taconazos. Esta noche iba a estar perfecta.

-Chicas es hora de salir –Darius entró en el vestuario apuntando algo en su móvil. –Espero que hoy consigamos el doble de propinas que ayer, ¿de acuerdo?

Salimos al local y prácticamente estaba casi lleno. Rápidamente pude divisar los diferentes grupos de personas que se repetían casi todas las noches. A la derecha en los sofás estaban los de la despedida de soltero, cerca suyo un grupo de veinteañeros muy machitos que necesitaban hacerse los importantes yendo una noche a un club de striptease. Apoyados en la barra estaban los chicos de mediana edad que esperaban a que una de nosotras se les acercase y entablasen conversación con ellos. Y por último estaban los adultos cuyas hijas tendrían mi edad apoyados en los diferentes escenarios redondos que había desperdigados por toda la sala.

En la sala de al lado estaban los hombres cuyas clientas eran los mismos grupos que teníamos aquí pero del sexo contrarío. En esa sala trabajaba Gale y siempre se llevaba a todas de lado.

Me subí a mi escenario con la barra americana en el medio y los hombres que lo rodearon empezaron a ladrar como los asquerosos que eran. Estuve sacudiendo los pechos la mayor parte del tiempo ya que me encantaba lucir mis nuevas pezoneras.

Al cabo de dos horas me tomé un pequeño descanso. Mientras iba hacia los vestuarios a retocarme el maquillaje me crucé con Darius que me sujetó del brazo.

-Hay alguien en la barra que pregunta por ti.

Fruncí el ceño. Caminé lentamente hacia la barra esquivando a los hombres que me pedían que bailara para ellos en privado. Lo haría encantada si no fuera porque en privado una no iba precisamente a bailar. Llegué a la barra y le pregunté a Thom que quién era el que preguntaba por mí, me señaló con la cabeza un chico que estaba sentado en la otra punta y una sonrisa enorme apareció en mi cara.

Peeta había venido al club y quería verme. Me acerqué a él todo lo rápido que pude y le di un abrazo cuando estuve delante de él.

-¡Hola! –grité por encima de la música. -¿Qué haces aquí?

Peeta estaba sonriendo como un niño la mañana de los regalos de Papá Noel. Puso una mano en mi cintura para acercarme más a él.

-Dijiste que querías quedar conmigo algún día, pero no me diste ningún teléfono, así que vine aquí a proponerte un plan.

Asentí emocionada y me acerqué levemente más a él. Estaba muy cómoda en su presencia, su alegría era contagiosa.

-¿Qué te parece ir mañana al cine y a cenar? –me propuso con una sonrisa aún más deslumbrante.

No me lo podía creer. Alguien me había pedido una cita. Por primera vez en mi vida. Me mordí el labio inferior y asentí en silencio. Iba a estar prácticamente toda la tarde con Peeta y la sola idea hacía que quisiese dar saltos de alegría por todo el club. Le di un abrazo que alargué más de lo necesario y después le di un beso en la mejilla, dejándosela manchada de rojo. En ese momento Peeta se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestida y el rojo tiñó su cara, me reí por su inocencia.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunté a propósito.

-Nada. Estás muy guapa –me dijo al oído. Entonces fui yo quien se puso roja como un tomate. –Ahora tengo que irme, Katniss. Pero mañana tenemos una cita, ¿no? –asentí sonriendo. -¿Quedamos en el cine a las seis de la tarde?

-Perfecto –dije. –Tenemos una cita.

Esto último lo dije más que para afirmar lo que había dicho para convencerme de que yo, Katniss Everdeen, tenía una cita con Peeta.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Tengo que confesaros que es la primera vez que escribo un capítulo así por lo que me ha costado lo mío escribirlo, llevo toda la semana con él para que quede como a mí me gusta y aún así no estoy muy convencida. **

**Espero vuestros reviews, follows y favs! En serio muchas gracias por haber leído hasta aquí.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno mis queridos lectores, aquí os dejo el capítulo de la semana puntual como un reloj y bien prontito! :) Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews que me dejais, los follows y los favs! Es lo que más me anima a seguir con la historia! Disfrutad del capítulo.**

* * *

Me costó abrir los ojos. Había sido una noche muy ajetreada, pero habíamos conseguido un número record de propinas. Me estiré en la cama cuan larga era sin darme cuenta de qué día era y mucho menos sin darme cuenta de la hora que era. Cuando me giré sobre el colchón y me quedé mirando hacia la mesilla miré el reloj sin prestarle mucha atención. Había dormido prácticamente toda la mañana y eran las cuatro de la tarde.

¡LAS CUATRO DE LA TARDE!

En un par de horas tenía que estar en la otra punta de la ciudad para mi cita con Peeta. Salí de la cama con un salto y corrí hacia el baño como si me fuera la vida en ello. No tenía tiempo para esperar a que saliera el agua caliente así que me metí en la bañera y me di una rápida ducha de agua fría, pelo incluido. El corazón me iba a mil por hora y estaba deseando volver a ver a Peeta hoy. Esperaba que mi primera cita con alguien fuese realmente impresionante. Cuando salí de la ducha me di cuenta de algo: no sabía que había qué hacer, ni qué decir ni cómo comportarse en una cita. Y no podía pedir consejo a mis dos amigos ya que precisamente a ellos eran a los que les estaba ocultando todo lo que estaba pasando con Peeta. Sacudí la cabeza y decidí preocuparme de la cita cuando llegase, ya que a esta marcha llegaría muy tarde.

El tema de qué ropa ponerme me llevó más tiempo del deseado. Al final opté por unos vaqueros largos con botas bajas y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, decidí cogerme también una chaqueta azul fina por si por la noche refrescaba. Me maquillé rápidamente y peor de lo que me gustaría pero no tenía tiempo para rectificar.

Apenas me quedaban veinte minutos para llegar al cine, mientras salía de casa comprobé que llevaba dinero suficiente en el bolso y lo necesario como las llaves, el móvil y un par de paquetes de pañuelos. Tendría que coger un taxi y malgastar treinta dólares haciendo un recorrido que podría haber hecho a pie si no fuera porque me había dormido. Cuando vi uno de los coches amarillos levanté la mano y paró frente a mí. Entré y le di la dirección al taxista acompañado de un 'rápido por favor' para que entendiese que tenía prisa.

Miré por la ventanilla y las manos empezaron a sudarme. Iba a ver a Peeta en nuestra cita. El corazón empezó a latirme cada vez más rápido y con más fuerza. ¿Cómo tenía que saludarle? Ya nos habíamos besado, ¡y vaya beso!, pero había sido un juego y estábamos bajo los efectos del alcohol. Nunca había tenido una cita, no sabía si había que dar directamente un beso en los labios o en la mejilla, o sencillamente si ni siquiera había que dar besos. Estaba tan indecisa que estuve a punto de preguntarle al taxista que haría él, pero adivinaría mi edad y se reiría en mi cara. Casi sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado al cine y si ya tenía el corazón a mil por hora, en ese instante se detuvo y miré brevemente por la ventanilla para ver si veía a Peeta, pero no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Serán 27 dólares, señorita. –me dijo el taxista con voz grave. Le tendí el dinero y cuando me dio los cambios bajé del taxi con las piernas temblándome como un flan.

Caminé intentando que mi paso se viese seguro desde fuera, porque en mi interior quería salir corriendo como una niña pequeña cuando se asusta. Me acerqué a la ventanilla de venta de billetes y esperé a que Peeta llegara. Pasados cinco minutos de la hora de quedada comencé a preocuparme ya que Peeta aún no había llegado, ¿y si era otro de los muchos capullos que había conocido y solo quería reírse de mí? Estaba a punto de llamar a otro taxi cuando alguien dijo mi nombre.

-¡Katniss! –giré la cabeza en la dirección de la que provenía el grito. Y ahí estaba él. Tuve que hacer enormes esfuerzos para mantener mi boca cerrada. Él también llevaba unos vaqueros largos pero estaba mucho más arreglado que yo, y se debía a que se había puesto una chaqueta de americana sobre una camiseta negra. Aceleró el paso y cuando estuvo frente a mí me dio un beso en la mejilla –Siento el retraso, pero quería venir dando un paseo y se me ha ido el tiempo volando.

-No te preocupes –dije con una ancha sonrisa.

-¿Quieres que entremos ya? He comprado las entradas por Internet así que no tenemos que hacer cola.

Entonces me cogió de la mano y me la estrechó contra la suya. El rojo tiñó mi cara pero Peeta no se dio cuenta porque ya estaba tirando de mí hacia la entrada del cine. Tenía las manos suaves y cálidas, era una sensación fantástica, cerré brevemente los ojos para disfrutar. Compramos un paquete pequeño de palomitas y un par de refrescos y entramos en la sala. Peeta no había querido decirme qué película íbamos a ver, aunque no me importaba que fuese un bodrio de película, iba a estar sentada junto a él durante dos horas seguidas.

Me sorprendí a mi misma pensando en eso. Apenas le conocía. Pero era tan encantador conmigo que era difícil no pensar en cosas así.

Los créditos iniciales aparecieron en la película y cuando llevábamos unos quince minutos me di cuenta de que me había metido a una película de miedo. La había visto anunciar en la tele pero no recordaba el título, por eso no me sonaba cuando apareció al principio. Peeta se iba a llevar una gran decepción, seguramente habría elegido esta película para que me pegase a él en los momentos más angustiosos, pero era una fiel seguidora y amante de las películas de terror. A mitad de la película noté como Peeta me miraba.

-¿No tienes miedo? –me preguntó inclinándose sobre mí. Yo negué con la cabeza mientras me metía un par de palomitas a la boca mirándole a los ojos fijamente.

-Amo este tipo de películas. –susurré para no molestar al resto de las personas. –Es todo psicológico, ya sabes, películas para inteligentes. Si sabes que es todo producto de tu imaginación, no te asustas, e incluso disfrutas de la película.

Peeta frunció el ceño y se separó de mí para seguir atento a la pantalla. Me mordí inconscientemente el labio inferior sin para de mirarlo. Estaba realmente guapo con la luz iluminando su rostro, seguía con el ceño fruncido. Gale nunca hacía eso, directamente nunca me habría llevado al cine y me habría lanzado a la cama sin preliminares ni cenas románticas, y nunca fruncía el ceño porque siempre llevaba la situación por el camino que a él más le convenía. Sacudí la cabeza y deseché a Gale de mis pensamientos, hoy solo estábamos Peeta y yo en nuestra primera cita.

Deslice mi mano por su brazo acariciándolo lentamente hasta que llegué a su mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos. Alcé mi mirada hacia él y descubrí que estaba mirando nuestras manos entrelazadas, aunque luego me miró a los ojos, le sonreí y después apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

Podría estar en esa posición durante años sin moverme ni un milímetro. Estaba realmente cómoda. Peeta no dejó de acariciar mi mano entrelazada con la suya con su pulgar y era un cosquilleo que amaba, yo coloqué mi otra mano sobre su brazo y me dediqué a hacer dibujos imaginarios sobre él con mis dedos. Mi corazón cada vez iba más rápido y me encantaba la razón por la que se aceleraba. Resumiendo, me encantaba estar con Peeta. Era muy fácil estar con él, simplemente tenía que dejarme llevar y hacer lo que quisiera.

De repente la sala se iluminó y yo hice una mueca por el exceso de luz. Ya podían ofrecerme todo el dinero del mundo si les hacía un resumen de la película que no conseguiría ganar el dinero. Había estado demasiado concentrada en las caricias de Peeta. Giró si cabeza hacia mí y nuestros rostros se quedaron a escasos centímetros el uno del otro.

-¿Te ha gustado? –preguntó con una gran sonrisa sin soltar nuestras manos.

-Sí –decidí mentirle antes que confesarle que él había acaparado toda mi atención. –Ha estado bien.

Se levantó y rompió nuestro lazo. Una sombra de decepción cruzó mi cara y me levanté también para coger mi chaquetilla. Salimos del cine en silencio.

-Bueno, ahora toca ir a cenar –anunció con una sonrisa mientras volví a cogerme de la mano.

Paseamos tranquilamente hasta un restaurante cercano y cuando fuimos a entrar me di cuenta de algo.

-No puedo entrar, Peeta. –dije soltándole la mano para separarme de la puerta.

Peeta frunció el ceño y se acercó a mí preocupado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien? –me retiró el pelo de la cara y puso el mechón detrás de mi oreja.

-No puedo entrar así. No me dijiste que íbamos a ir a un restaurante tan sofisticado.

Eché otro vistazo rápido por los ventanales del local para ver a las mujeres que estaban sentadas. Todas con peinados de peluquería y ropa claramente cara, los pendientes de diamantes adornaban sus orejas y estaban sentadas frente a hombres con trajes. Peeta iba mejor vestido para la ocasión y yo iba con vaqueros y botas.

-Katniss –susurró –No debes preocuparte por eso. Estamos en un país libre. Además, conozco al maître y si alguien te molesta puedo pedirle que le eche. No te preocupes. Para mí estás preciosa, ¿de acuerdo? –me dijo con la voz más dulce que nunca había escuchado.

No debería haberme dicho eso. Ahora, con la luz del restaurante iluminándonos, no podía ocultar que me había puesto roja. Peeta sonrió ante mi reacción y me dio un beso en la frente antes de volver a cogerme de la mano para entrar en el restaurante. Intenté calmarme y disfrutar de la cena a pesar de ir vestida como una pordiosera. Apreté con fuerza la mano de Peeta y él me devolvió el apretón con una sonrisa.

El maître nos llevó a la mesa que Peeta había reservado y cuando nos sentamos nos tendió la carta. Eché un vistazo rápido y pronto me di cuenta de que era el sitio más caro en el que había comido, ya podía cagar oro con lo que costaban estos platos.

-Peeta –susurré. –Esto es muy caro. -No iba a poder pagarme mi cena aunque solo me cogiese un plato. –No creo que pueda…

-Ey Katniss, es nuestra primera cita, no pienso dejar que pagues nada. Fui yo el que te invitó, ¿recuerdas?

Le sonreí agradecida y decidí llevar la cita a mi terreno. Yo ya me había puesto suficientemente roja para un mes, ahora le tocaba a Peeta.

-¿Primera cita? ¿Eso significa que va a haber más? –le sonreí pícaramente apoyando mi cabeza en mis manos.

-B-bu-bueno –balbuceó encantadoramente. –Si tú quieres claro. –y ahí estaba, el color rojo comenzó a adornar su cara, que rápidamente la ocultó tras la carta. –Elige lo que quieras de la carta sin tener en cuenta los precios.

Le hice caso y observé la carta detenidamente. Todo parecía delicioso, pero no quería desplumar a Peeta esta noche. Al final escogí un tipo de carne que no había escuchado nunca pero cuyo precio era casi asequible hasta para mí. Peeta cogió pato y también pidió una botella de vino.

-Me lo estoy pasando realmente bien –dijo con una sonrisa. Extendió su brazo por la mesa y agarró mi mano volviendo a acariciármela con el pulgar.

-Yo también. Aunque no tengo con qué comparar, pero seguro que ninguna habría superado a esta. –comenté confesándole que era el primer chico con el que quedaba.

-¿Nunca habías tenido una cita? –preguntó asombrado, yo negué con la cabeza. –Vaya, ¡qué honor más grande para mí!

Me reí quizá demasiado escandalosamente para encontrarnos en un restaurante de etiqueta. Todo el restaurante se quedó en silencio y dirigieron la vista hacia mí. Quería morirme de vergüenza. Oculté mi cara tras la enorme copa de vino y le di un gran trago a la bebida.

Entonces trajeron la comida y me relamí los labios sin querer.

-Que aproveche, Katniss. –le sonreí y corté el primer trozo de carne.

-Me gustaría saber más cosas de ti, Peeta.

-Adelante, estoy dispuesto a responderte a lo que sea.

-¿En qué trabajas?

Se quedó pensando un tiempo la respuesta y bebió antes de contestarme.

-He heredado el negocio de mi padre, una pastelería, por lo que me dedico a dirigirla. Aunque lo que a mí más me gusta es cocinar los pasteles, no venderlos.

-¿Un negocio familiar necesita mucha dirección? –pregunté extrañada.

-Oh, mi bisabuelo inició el negocio familiar. Ahora tenemos setenta fábricas por todo el país y unas cuantas en Europa. Seguro que has oído hablar de 'Pasteles Mellark'.

Me atraganté con la carne y le miré alucinada.

-¡¿Eres el dueño de Pasteles Mellark?! ¡No me lo puedo creer! –de nuevo había gritado más de lo recomendado. Sacudí la cabeza sin prestar atención a todos los que me miraban. –Mi padre me compraba uno de queso y nueces para mis cumpleaños cuando era pequeña. Estaba deliciosa. –Asentí con una sonrisa. -¿Y cómo es que no te gusta dirigirlo?

-Bueno, como te he dicho disfruto haciendo más los pasteles que calculando el sueldo de los trabajadores que sí que están haciendo los pasteles. Además, últimamente hay demasiado trabajo. No sabía que mi padre tuviese que encargarse de tantas cosas a la vez, y desde que murió apenas tengo tiempo libre…

-Vaya –dije en un susurro –Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, fue hace mucho. ¿Y tu familia?

Hice una mueca y miré hacia otro lado.

-No están –respondí secamente. –Mi padre murió en un accidente laboral, y mi madre cogió a mi hermana pequeña y se la llevó a otra ciudad cuando se enteró del trabajo que tenía.

Peeta me miró con los ojos abiertos y yo me concentré para que las lágrimas se mantuviesen en mi interior. Siempre me costaba hablar de estas cosas con la gente, la única persona a la que le había contado la versión oficial había sido a Gale y después de muchos años de amistad con él. Y justo ahora acababa de contárselo a Peeta, prácticamente un extraño. Cada noche soñaba con la mirada que mi madre me lanzó antes de cerrar la puerta y arrancarme a mi hermana pequeña de los brazos, sus gritos de súplica por quedarse conmigo aun los podía escuchar si me quedaba muy callada.

-Katniss, no tenía ni idea. –volvió a alargar el brazo para agarrarme la mano y me lanzó una sonrisa de apoyo.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo también.-sonreí triste.

En ese momento vino el camarero y nos cambió los platos sucios y vacíos por la carta de postre. Peeta carraspeó y volvió a esconder la cara tras la carta. Yo volví a sacudir la cabeza para despejarme, esta noche éramos Peeta y yo, nada de Gale y nada de mi familia. Solo el guapo que tenía enfrente y yo. Sonreí a causa de mis pensamientos y me concentré en elegir uno de los miles de deliciosos postres que me presentaban. Cuando llegó de nuevo el camarero le pedí la tarta de queso.

Apenas tardaron en traernos los postres y cuando me llevé un trozo de mi tarta a la boca un sonido un tanto provocativo salió de mi garganta. Abrí los ojos por la vergüenza y vi a Peeta riéndose con ganas a pesar de que todo el restaurante nos estaba mirando.

El postre lo pasamos hablando sobre nuestros gustos musicales que eran realmente diferentes. Peeta era un chico de pop dulce y canciones empalagosas y yo únicamente podía escuchar rock.

Cuando llegó el maître con la cuenta, Peeta metió una de sus tarjetas en el sobre donde venía el ticket sin ni siquiera mirar la cuenta. Me sonrió y después me miró fijamente a los ojos.

-La próxima cita la tengo que organizar yo –sugerí. –Algo más activo.

-¿Entonces afirmas que va a haber una segunda cita? –me miró con la cabeza ladeada y me guiñó un ojo.

-Por supuesto.

El maître le devolvió la tarjeta a Peeta y ambos nos levantamos a la vez para salir del restaurante. La noche había refrescado y yo me puse la chaquetilla que me había cogido. Peeta se colocó a mi lado y me cogió de la mano. Me encantaba que lo hiciera pero estaba esperando a que se lanzara y me besara.

-Vamos, te acompaño a casa. –asentí y comenzamos a andar en dirección a mi casa. -¿Has cenado bien?

-Sí, nunca antes había cenado mejor, la verdad.

Me pegué más a él y solté nuestras manos para pasar mi brazo por su cintura, él me imitó y me apretó más contra él. Tenía unas ganas enormes de besarle como habíamos hecho la noche que nos conocimos, pero sin juegos de por medio ni alcohol.

Me estuvo hablando de sus hobbies, del piragüismo y del senderismo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me estuvo hablando de su perro. Estaba prácticamente enamorado de él y hacían todo lo que podían juntos. Sin apenas darme cuenta nos habíamos plantado en mi casa y llegaba la hora de la despedida. Subimos las tres escaleras hasta la entrada y me giré hacia él.

-Peeta –susurré. –Me lo he pasado genial. Y estoy deseando volver a tener otra cita contigo.

Peeta sonrió y se acercó un poco a mí.

-Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien. Pero no puedo esperar para volver a verte.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Las piernas me temblaron y me agarré a su cuello para evitar caerme al suelo. Nuestras bocas encajaban a la perfección, estaban hechas para estar juntas. Introduje mi lengua en su boca y sonreí. Las mariposas volaban por todo mi cuerpo entusiasmadas de que por fin pudiesen hacerlo a su gusto. Estaba besando a Peeta Mellark y no era por trabajo, ni mucho menos porque luego fuésemos a acabar en la cama, lo estaba besando porque quería hacerlo, en realidad ansiaba hacerlo. Peeta me gustaba y quería que fuese así durante mucho tiempo.

Algo en mi cabeza estalló, podía estar con alguien al que quisiera. Y qué sensación más grandiosa era esa. Sentirme querida de verdad.

Peeta se separó para que pudiéramos respirar pero yo no había tenido suficiente y me alcé sobre mis pies para seguir besándole. Sonrió contra mis labios y me dio tres besos pequeños seguidos. Me miró a los ojos y me sujetó la cara con las manos como si tuviera el tesoro más preciado entre ellas. Se inclinó de nuevo y me dio otro beso. Podría estar así toda la vida.

-Me encantaría quedarme contigo, Katniss. –susurró. –Pero tengo que irme a cuidar de mi madre.

Asentí y le di otro pequeño beso.

-¿Nos vemos pronto? –pregunté esperanzada.

-Por su puesto.

Le sonreí y después de otro largo beso entré en casa. Cerré la puerta y un sonido irritante me sacó de mi sueño. Corrí hacia mi cuarto y me lancé a por el móvil que estaba encima de la mesilla, lo descolgué y me lo llevé a la oreja.

-¿Diga? –pregunté con la respiración entrecortada.

-Katniss –era Darius. Le pegué un puñetazo a la almohada. Que me llamase a estas horas no podía significar nada bueno. No podía tener un día tranquilo en el que todo fuese bien, siempre había algo que me lo estropease. –Tienes trabajo en 50th Street. Nuevo cliente. Ha contratado tres horas y en media hora tienes que estar ahí.

-De acuerdo. Gracias Darius.

Colgué y me vestí con uno de mis conjuntos de lencería. Ni siquiera comprobé que el sujetador pegase con los ligueros, me daba igual, y mi cliente seguro que no se fijaba. Mandé un mensaje a Gale diciéndole la hora a la que saldría y la dirección, seguro que necesitaba compañía después de esa noche.

* * *

Llegué con cinco minutos de antelación a la casa y por cómo tenían el jardín de revuelto supe que iba a ser una noche espantosa. Me abrió un hombre gordo que chorreaba grasa por cada poro de su piel. Me contuve de hacer una mueca y cuando entré en la casa las arcadas por el mal olor acudieron a mi garganta. El hombre me agarró del brazo y me estampó contra una pared, me bajó bruscamente los pantalones y me desgarró la camiseta para quedar en ropa interior.

-No sabía que me iban a enviar a una tan guapa –gruñó. –Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo que estoy pagando por ti, zorra…

Llevó su mano a mi coño y me metió dos dedos de golpe. Ahogué un grito de dolor y le clavé las uñas en los hombros. Él lo entendió como un gesto de placer y comenzó a mover sus dedos más rápido y cada vez con menos cuidado, nunca había sentido tanto dolor.

-No querrás que haga yo todo el trabajo, ¿no? Venga, puta, cógeme de la polla, joder.

Le hice caso y metí la mano en sus pantalones de chándal. Se la agarré con fuerza y comencé a masturbarle. El hombre empezó a gemir sin control y enterró su cara entre mis pechos. Dos lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron mi cara y no pude decidir si eran de dolor o de desesperación.

-Venga, vamos a follar.

Me arrastró por un pasillo y me metió a una habitación aún más maloliente. Rápidamente busqué en mi bolso un condón y me lo guardé en el sujetador, no pensaba hacerlo con ese hombre sin protección. El problema de quedarme embarazada no me preocupaba ya que tomaba la pastilla, pero no quería ni imaginarme todas las enfermedades que podría transmitirme ese degenerado. Me lanzó contra la cama y se tumbó sobre mí.

-¿Estás lista para el mejor polvo de tu vida?

Yo le sonreí y saqué el condón de mi sujetador.

-Hay protegerse encanto.

Antes de que pudiese protestar le puse el preservativo en su miembro asqueroso. Nada más ponérselo, me penetró sin cuidado alguno. Con cada embestida soltaba un gruñido de animal. Sus manos manoseaban mis pechos sin cuidad alguno, me los agarraba como si quisiera arrancármelos, los mordía y los chupaba mientras se movía contra mí. Las arcadas se repetían en mi garganta, imparables.

Y en ese momento era cuando siempre aparecía la imagen de mi amigo Gale. Mirándome fijamente para darme ánimos. Pero esta vez no apareció, en su lugar unos ojos azules me miraban tristes desde la lejanía.

Peeta.

Quería estar con Peeta.

Comencé a llorar ya sin preocuparme de que el hombre que me había contratado me escuchase. Quería llorar fuerte y alto para que Peeta viniese a rescatarme. Para que me rescatase de esta pesadilla.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya vamos conociendo un poquito más de Peeta y de Katniss, y también vamos sabiendo a lo que se tiene que enfrentar Katniss cada vez que alguien la quiere para que trabaje. Dejadme en los reviews vuestras opiniones (de verdad que me animan muchísimo)**

**Una cosa que tenía que comentaros. Intentaré subir capítulo este viernes (así que estad atentos) porque el sábado me voy de viaje y no vuelvo hasta el jueves, así que el capítulo del lunes que viene lo pasaré al viernes de esta semana, espero que me de tiempo de escribirlo! **

**Un saludo y muchos besos a todos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Podéis lapidarme todo lo que queráis por tardar tanto en un subir el capítulo, pero creedme que he estado completamente atareada, además, en el capítulo anterior no recibí muchos reviews y la verdad es que me deprimí un poco. Pero una tiene que hacer lo que tiene que hacer y tuve que escribir :) Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis comentado y a los que le habeis dado a FOLLOW/FAV en serio, sois los mejores. **

* * *

Dejé al hombre sudoroso roncando en su cama. Me puse la camiseta de recambio que me había llevado, ya que el muy bruto me había desgarrado la otra. Notaba los ojos hinchados de llorar tantas horas seguidas, después de que el hombre se corriera se quedó dormido, pero no podía irme antes de que pasaran las tres horas que había pagado, ya que si se despertaba tenía que estar allí. Cuando me llegó el mensaje de Gale avisándome de que estaba en la calle esperándome, mi corazón dio un vuelco, ya había terminado con aquel hombre. Podía irme a casa a desintoxicarme.

Salí de la casa sin preocuparme si hacía ruido al cerrar la puerta y vi a Gale al otro lado de la valla. Corrí hacia él y me lancé a sus brazos llorando como si tuviera ocho años. Mi amigo me acarició el pelo para que me calmara, susurrándome palabras de consuelo, pero yo no podía parar de llorar, quería alejarme de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pudiese.

-Vamos a mi casa, ¿de acuerdo? –me propuso Gale.

Asentí y entonces me cogió en brazos. Descansé me cabeza en su hombro y me dormí.

Cuando desperté estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto de su coche. Miré a mi amigo, que estaba serio mirando fijamente la carretera, tenía una mano apoyada en mi pierna y me la acariciaba suavemente. Le cogí la mano y el desvió su mirada hacia mí. Le sonreí levemente.

-¿Estás mejor? –me preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, estoy mejor a cada centímetro que me separo de ese degenerado. Gracias por ir a buscarme, Gale.

-Siempre que quieras, cielo.

Volví a cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrí Gale volvía a cogerme en brazos para meterme en su casa. Estaba despierta, pero me encantaba que me llevase en brazos a los sitios, me sentía protegida. Entró en su cuarto y me tumbó en la cama, después me dio un beso en la frente y se metió en el cuarto de baño.

Beso en la frente significaba que no quería hacer nada conmigo, y la verdad es que yo tampoco me encontraba con ánimos de hacer otra cosa que no fuera dormir. En realidad, sí que se me ocurría algo que quería hacer y que me vendría muy bien, quería que me abrazasen y que me acariciasen hasta que me durmiese y sabía que eso era algo que Gale no iba a hacer. Una lágrima silenciosa me bajó por la mejilla hasta morir en la almohada.

Sacudí la cabeza, no debía comportarme así, esto era lo que tenía y lo que merecía, lo mejor que podía hacer era aceptarlo para que me doliese lo menos posible. Aunque sabía que después de la tarde que había pasado con Peeta me iba a costar más, había descubierto un mundo nuevo, donde sabía que existía el amor correspondido y sin las obligaciones de un trabajo como el mío. Debía olvidarme de eso, no volvería a pasar, estaba segura. Cerré los ojos y me relajé.

* * *

Me desperece en la cama y abrí los ojos lentamente. Miré a la derecha y vi a Gale durmiendo a mi lado, me mordí el labio y le acaricié suavemente el pelo, no quería que se despertase. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño casi a la carrera, tiré mi ropa al suelo y me metí rápidamente a la ducha, quería quitarme el sudor y las burdas caricias del cliente de la noche anterior cuanto antes. Encendí el agua caliente, y aunque me dolía y me quemaba, me hacía sentir bien, si se me quemaba la piel sería la piel que aquel hombre me había tocado. Me lavé el cuerpo incontables veces, hasta que noté que estaba completamente limpia. Cuando salí de la ducha me enrollé en una toalla y salí a la habitación para coger la poca ropa que guardaba en el armario de Gale.

-Hola, preciosa –dijo mi amigo desde la cama mientras abría el armario –No te molestes en vestirte, Katniss.

Me mordí el labio inferior con una sonrisa y me giré hacia él. Me hizo un gesto con los dedos para que me acercara a él y le hice caso, me acerqué a la cama caminando provocativamente, como me habían enseñado, cuando llegué a la cama me puse a cuatro patas y me fui acercando a él lentamente, me senté a horcajadas sobre él y noté como su dureza iba creciendo poco a poco.

-¿Ya estáis los dos despiertos? –pregunté enarcando una ceja. Gale se rio y puso sus manos en mis caderas. Yo me acerqué a su oreja y le susurré. –Haz que me olvide de todo, por favor.

Nada más decir eso Gale se colocó encima de mí y se quitó rápidamente los pantalones de pijama y los calzoncillos. Después desató el nudo de mi toalla y la tiró también al suelo, me recorrió con la mirada como hacía siempre. Metió dos dedos dentro de mí con cuidado y yo ahogué un gemido mordiéndole el hombro. Movió sus dedos dentro de mí a un ritmo constante aunque con más fuerza cada vez, los gemidos que salían de mi garganta estaban haciendo que me pusiera roja de vergüenza. Gale conseguía que no fuera capaz de fingir con mis gemidos, pero con él había aprendido cómo sonaban mis gemidos y mis orgasmos de verdad para poder fingir con más éxito. Le miré a los ojos y pude ver con claridad el deseo y el placer reflejados en ese color grisáceo, a veces me daba miedo cuando tenía esa mirada, no sabía de qué podía ser capaz y la verdad era que esa mirada se parecía mucho a la de los clientes que tenía. Quería seguir con esto así que cerré los ojos para olvidarme de esa mirada.

Gale empezó a acelerar la velocidad con la que introducía sus dedos en mí, algo empezaba a formarse cerca de la zona que me estaba sacudiendo y sabía que en pocos segundos explotaría.

-Más, más por favor, Gale –dije seguido de una larga serie de gemidos incontrolables.

Gale se mordió el labio inferior y volvió a acelerar la velocidad de sus dedos. Un gran gemido salió por mi garganta desde lo más profundo de mi pecho cuando el placer y el clímax estalló dentro de mí, me aferré a los hombros de Gale con brazos temblorosos e intenté controlar mi respiración lo más rápido que podía.

-Joder –murmuré. –Me has dejado muerta.

Me reí y mi amigo me acompañó en la risa. Al cabo de dos minutos, cuando me había calmado me incorporé sobre Gale colocándome sobre él. Descendí sobre su torso dejando un camino de besos y agarré con mi mano su miembro duro, suspiró y yo sonreí para mis adentros. Empecé a masajear su miembro suavemente y después lo hice con más presión y más velocidad. De su garganta empezaron a salir unos ruidos guturales que me encantaban, sonreí y le miré seductoramente desde abajo. Me incliné sobre su miembro y lo introduje en mi boca lentamente, Gale se puso tenso e introduje todo lo que podía en mi boca su polla. Hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Puso una mano en mi cabeza para marcar él mismo el ritmo con el que movía la cabeza, él colocó una mano en su miembro y empezó a sacudirlo hasta que un líquido viscoso y caliente inundó mi boca. Cerré los ojos y lo tragué con una mueca. No me gustaba nada y Gale lo sabía, pero seguía sin avisar. Sacudí la cabeza para olvidarme de una tontería como esa y le sonreí antes de colocarme encima de él, me miraba mordiéndose el labio y colocando las manos sobre mis caderas.

-Me vuelves loco, Katniss. No sé cómo siempre consigues que sea mejor que la vez anterior.

Me cogió de la barbilla y me dirigió la cara hacia la suya para besarle. Puso sus manos sobre mis pechos y yo solté un gemido contra su boca. Él sí que me volvía loca.

En un rápido movimiento se colocó encima de mí y sin previo aviso me penetró con un ruido gutural grave. Me aferré a sus hombros y empecé a mover mis caderas al ritmo de las suyas para conseguir que me penetrara con más profundidad, mis gemidos no tardaron en aparecer e intenté ahogarlos mordiéndole en el cuello. Gale salió de mí y me levantó con sus fuertes brazos para ponerme a cuatro patas a espaldas de él, volvió a penetrarme y yo comencé a gemir de nuevo, esta vez mucho más alto ya que en esta postura el placer para las mujeres era mucho mayor. De mi garganta salía el nombre de mi amigo confundido con mi respiración entrecortada y él por respuesta se inclinó sobre mi espalda para agarrarme de los pechos mientras seguía embistiéndome con fuerza y cada vez más rápido hasta que los dos nos fundimos en un gran orgasmo. Se separó lentamente de mí y después se tumbó en la cama a mi lado.

-Katniss –murmuró con una sonrisa. –No te separes de mí nunca, por favor.

El corazón me dio un vuelco, nunca me había dicho algo así. ¿Quería que estuviera con él así para siempre? Me mordí el labio inferior con una sonrisa y estuve a punto de decirle que yo también quería seguir con él el resto de mi vida, pero volvió a hablar.

-Lo digo en serio. Estos polvazos son mi oxígeno, y eres la única que consigue que sienta tanto placer. Me costaría mucho encontrar a otra chica que follase tan bien como tú.

Menos mal que él había cerrado los ojos, ya que así no podría ver la cara de decepción que había puesto. Siempre había sabido para lo que me quería Gale, y siempre me lo había dejado claro, pero nunca me lo había dicho después de hacerme la ilusión de que empezase a sentir algo serio por mí.

Me tumbé a su lado y suspiré esperando a que me preguntase qué me pasaba pero ya se había dormido y yo no paraba de observarlo mientras le acariciaba el pelo. No sabría decir si estaba enamorada de él, pero sabía que lo necesitaba en mi vida para poder ser feliz, sin sus consejos, sus bromas y sus caricias no podría seguir adelante. Siempre me había imaginado que Gale un día me pediría que no escapásemos juntos y yo le diría que sí encantada, nos iríamos a algún paraíso perdido donde pasearíamos por la playa y donde podríamos formar una familia, lejos de los trabajos que teníamos ahora. Me sorprendí sonriendo como una tonta, me encantaría que eso pasase.

Un pitido corto me sacó de mi embobamiento. Me levanté y me acerqué a mi bolso para coger el móvil personal, había recibido un mensaje de texto, lo abrí y el corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi de quién se trataba.

_No he podido parar de pensar en ti. Quiero volver a verte. Peeta._

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad comenzó a recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Me mordí el labio inferior. Estando con Gale me había olvidado completamente de Peeta, quien se había preocupado más por mí en una sola tarde que Gale en toda su vida. Empecé a sentir una irracional necesidad de ver a Peeta y volver a pasar el día juntos, sin necesidad de tocarle, solamente hablando de nosotros y riéndonos. Me volví para mirar a Gale y de repente me pareció burdo, dormido en la cama sin que le preocupase ni un poco cómo me sentía por dentro. Los ojos empezaron a picarme, señal de que, si no ponía remedio, pronto empezaría a llorar. Miré hacia arriba y cogí aire para relajarme.

Ahora Gale me parecía burdo, pero siempre era él quien venía a buscarme después de estar con un cliente, y nunca me obligaba a hacer nada. Además, siempre había estado enamorada de él.

Pero con Peeta no necesitaba esforzarme para estar cómoda con él. Y conseguía que mi pulso no se relajase en ningún momento. ¿Debería contestarle al mensaje? No sabía que responderle porque no quería mentirle, y tampoco estaba por la labor de decirle que estaba con otro hombre. Me llevé dos dedos a los labios y los acaricié recordando mi beso con Peeta, había sido tan perfecto. Suspiré y me mordí las mejillas por dentro hasta hacerme daño. Al final decidí escribirle un mensaje en el que no iba a mentirle.

_Yo también estoy deseando verte de nuevo. No puedo esperar para nuestra segunda cita._

Le di a enviar con dedos temblorosos e intenté imaginarme la reacción que tendría Peeta.

Gale se removió detrás de mí y contuve el aliento para que no se despertara y no tuviera que darle explicaciones de por qué estaba así de deprimida. Pero no se despertó, simplemente cambió de postura y siguió durmiendo ajeno a todo lo que me pasaba. Suspiré y me levanté para vestirme y volver a casa.

* * *

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y solté el bolso al lado de la entrada. Estaba agotada y aún me cansaba más pensar en que esta noche tenía que volver a trabajar en el club. Cerré los ojos un par de segundos para poder descansar la vista después de sentarme en el sofá.

¿Qué iba a hacer con Peeta y Gale?

Gale siempre me había cuidado, me había sacado de incontables líos con clientes que se aprovechaban de mí. Pero estaba completamente segura de que no me quería, o por lo menos no me quería como a algo más que una amiga con la que poder acostarse cuando quisiera, sin tener en cuenta mis sentimientos hacia él. Estuve recordando nuestros encuentros y me di cuenta de que siempre me decía algo como lo que me había dicho hoy, pero hasta hoy no me había dado cuenta de ello y no me había afectado tanto como me había afectado. ¿Se debería a mi cita con Peeta? Gracias a él había visto que había mucho más que el sexo en una relación, había diversión en actividades cotidianas y sobre todo había cariño.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y reprimí las ganas de gritar. Porque eso era lo que quería hacer. Gritar. De desesperación, de incertidumbre. Gritarle a Gale con todas mis fuerzas que no fuera tan cabrón conmigo y gritarle a Peeta que no podía ser tan perfecto.

Peeta no era perfecto. Era perfecto para mí. Cogí uno de los cojines del sofá y lo mordí con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban.

Miré la hora y me di cuenta de que apenas tenía un par de horas para ducharme y arreglarme. Bufé. Era la primera vez que no tenía ganas de ir al club a trabajar. Aunque la pequeña esperanza de que Peeta volviese a ir para verme me dio fuerzas para levantarme y dirigirme a la ducha.

¿De verdad quería que Peeta volviese a verme vestida como una fulana? Me puse completamente roja. ¿Qué pensaría en realidad Peeta de mi trabajo? Estaba segura de que no estaría de acuerdo en lo que hacía, pero ni siquiera lo había nombrado en nuestra cita, seguro que sabía que preguntas como esa me hacían sentir incómoda. Definitivamente no quería que Peeta me viese de nuevo semidesnuda bailando para otros hombres por dinero.

Después de ducharme cogí el teléfono e hice unas cuantas llamadas para preparar la siguiente cita con Peeta, ya que le había dicho que me tocaba prepararla. Cuando todo estuve zanjado le mandé un SMS para avisarle de cuando teníamos que quedar.

_Mañana tenemos una cita. ¿Podrías venir a recogerme a eso de las 15.00h? _

Le di a enviar y prácticamente a los 10 segundos me llegó la respuesta.

_Ya estoy contando las horas. Me gustaría que después fuésemos a la playa, tengo que presentarte a alguien muy importante para mí. _

Me mordí el labio. ¿A quién tenía que presentarme? Espero que no fuera ninguna chica. Me mordí el labio de preocupación y resoplé, no tenía otra opción, aunque fuese con alguien más podría ver a Peeta durante unas cuantas horas.

_Me encantaría ir después a la playa contigo. Nos vemos mañana._

Esperaba no sonar muy brusca. Estuve esperando durante unos cinco minutos a que Peeta respondiera, pero no lo hizo. Metí el móvil en el bolso y me vestí para ir al club más desilusionada de lo normal.

* * *

-Hola descerebrada –Johanna me saludó como de costumbre y yo le respondí con una corta sonrisa. -¿Qué te pasa? Nadie diría que eres Katniss, la que siempre viene contenta al trabajo.

-Se me ha muerto el pez –bromeé. Todas las chicas dentro del vestuario se rieron por lo bajo y yo comencé a ponerme uno de mis conjuntos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y la cabeza de Gale apareció tras ella vestido únicamente con un tanga masculino de color plateado brillante. La reacción normal habría sido que todas nos pusiéramos a gritar ya que estábamos completamente desnudas, pero habíamos perdido el pudor hacía mucho tiempo, y también había que añadir que Gale había estado en la cama con la mayoría de ellas, incluida Johanna, mi mejor amiga. Pero ¿cómo iba a saber ella que me había molestado si nunca le había dicho que estaba enamorada de Gale?

Las chicas empezaron a decirle a Gale que si había venido a por alguna de ellas para hacerle unos cuantos favores y yo disimulé lo mejor que pude riéndome de los comentarios. Mi amigo se acercó a mí y colocó una mano en mi cintura desnuda.

-¿Por qué te has ido antes? –me preguntó en un susurro.

-Tenía que ir a casa a hacer unas cuantas cosas, no quería despertarte porque se te veía cansado.

Gale se rio y se acercó más a mí para susurrarme en la oreja.

-La verdad es que me has dejado agotado –empezó a descender la mano por mi espalda para colocarla en mi culo y apretarlo con fuerza. Tuve que contenerme para no soltar un gemido. –Pero también me has dejado con ganas de más. Esta noche podríamos escaparnos aquí un rato que no haya muchos clientes.

Asentí y le sonreí. Él me plantó un beso en los labios y se marchó del vestuario. Suspiré y me senté en el banco para intentar que las pulsaciones de mi corazón se relajaran. Terminé de vestirme y después me acerqué a uno de los espejos para arreglarme el pelo.

Al cabo del rato, Darius vino a buscarnos para que saliéramos a los escenarios.

-Johanna, Katniss y Glimmer tenéis sala VIP, la 1, la 2 y la 3 respectivamente. Todos son grupos de chicos jóvenes. Glimmer, los tuyos son de despedida de soltero. Johanna y Katniss, lo vuestro son cumpleaños.

La rubia soltó un grito emocionado. Todas sabíamos qué ocurría cuando Glimmer tenía que atender a un grupo de despedida de soltero, ya que nunca había terminado una noche en la que no se acostase con el futuro marido de una pobre chica cornuda.

Salimos las tres en fila y nos metimos en nuestras salas VIP. El grupo que me había tocado era un grupo de chicos que tendrían mi edad y a más de uno ya le empezaban a apretar los pantalones con la simple emoción de estar en un local como este. A todos se les notabas las copas de más que llevaban encima.

-¿Quién es el cumpleañero? –pregunté con voz sugerente y lo suficientemente alto para que me escuchasen por encima de la música. Todos empezaron a señalar a uno de los chicos, que era rubio y alto. Me acerqué a él y me senté encima de él a horcajadas. –Felicidades –le susurré cerca de la boca. -¿Cuántos años cumples?

-Veintitrés. –Aquí comprobaba si el chico en cuestión tenía novia. Si la tenía, se movía nervioso bajo mío y no sabía dónde colocar las manos; si no la tenía movía la cadera de forma que pudiera notar su dureza y ponía las manos sobre mi trasero.

Esperé dos segundos y entonces noté las manos en mi culo apretándolo levemente, pero no me producía a misma sensación que cuando lo hacía Gale. Le besé en la boca jugando con nuestras lenguas. Sus amigos empezaron a gritar y vitorearnos. Me restregué contra él para que su dureza creciera más y así poder dejarlo un poco en evidencia delante de sus colegas.

-¡Eh! –gritó alguno de ellos. –Queremos que nos bailes a todos.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me separé del cumpleañero para ponerme delante de todos y empezar a bailar en la barra de striptease. Los silbidos me llenaron los oídos y ya apenas podía escuchar la música de la sala. Los billetes me llovían cada vez que me abría de piernas frente a ellos. Y entonces algo que no me esperaba sucedió.

Uno de los chicos se bajó los pantalones antes de cogerme fuerte por la cabeza en una de las veces que me agaché frente a ellos y acercarme hacia su duro miembro. Intenté zafarme pero otro de ellos me agarró de las manos y me empujó hacia su amigo para intentar que me metiera en la boca su polla.

Cuando consiguieron que su miembro estuviese dentro de mi boca se lo apreté contra mis dientes todo lo fuerte que pude. El chico soltó un grito que debió recorrer todo el local. El que me sujetaba los brazos me soltó y se separó asustado por el grito de su amigo. Saqué la polla de mi boca y comprobé con satisfacción que estaba llena de sangre, escupí los restos de sangre y me limpié la boca. Entonces en la sala apareció Gale.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué era ese grito? –preguntó mirándome enfurecido, ya que no era la primera vez que espantaba a unos clientes por alguna tontería, solo que esto no había sido una tontería.

-Me habían obligado a que se la chupara –dije señalando al chico que se agarraba lo que quedaba de su sangrante miembro.

-¡¿QUÉ?! –gritó Gale con la furia reflejada en sus ojos.

Se acercó al chico que sangraba y le dio un gran puñetazo en la mandíbula, después se acercó al chico que me había agarrado los brazos y le chocó la cabeza contra la barra.

-¡Gale! –grité. -¡Para! Puedo defenderme yo sola.

Se acercó a mí y me agarró de los tirantes del sujetador.

-¿Ah sí? Pues no lo parecía. Pero de todas formas, gracias por agradecerme que viniera a ayudarte.

Me cabreaba mucho cuando Gale se ponía en modo protector conmigo.

-¡Es que no te he pedido ayuda!

Los chicos ya habían salido espantados de la sala.

-¿Ah no? De acuerdo. –se giró hacia la puerta y antes de traspasarla se giró hacia mí. –Eres una puta zorra.

Me senté en uno de los sofás y me llevé las manos a la cabeza. ¿Por qué estas cosas solo me pasaban a mí? A los cinco minutos apareció Darius. Le expliqué a él de nuevo lo que había ocurrido y me aseguró que se les prohibiría la entrada al local y también me permitió irme a casa.

Fui casi a la carrera hacia el vestuario, pero antes entré en los baños para limpiarme la sangre de la cara. Cuando entré en el vestuario para cambiarme unos gritos llamaron mi atención. Alguien estaba follando. Primero me entró la risa tonta, hasta que escuché los gemidos masculinos. Me sabía de memoria esos gemidos. Recorrí el laberinto de taquillas hasta que vi a Gale encima de Glimmer, follándosela. Intenté que la furia no me controlara pero era incapaz. Me quité uno de los tacones y se lo lancé a la cabeza a Gale. Dejaron de hacerlo y se giró hacia mí primero enfurecido y después sorprendido cuando me reconoció. Había acabado con él. Para siempre.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Os voy a confesar que estos capítulos me cuesta mucho escribirlos porque las escenas de sexo con Gale son muy difíciles para mí de escribir ya que no me gusta nada que tenga sexo con él, aunque es importante para la historia.**

**Bueno, espero vuestros reviews, vuestros follows y vuestros favs! Un beso a todos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, podéis empezar a lanzarme cuchillos ya. Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero es que estoy a tope con los exámenes y mi cabeza no da para más. Muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis puesto reviews, follows y favs! En serio, sois los que haceis esta historia. Y aquí os dejo el capítulo.**

* * *

Abrí los ojos y los noté hinchados por haber estado toda la noche llorando. No podía creerme lo que había hecho Gale, sabía que lo hacía, siempre lo había sabido, pero nunca lo había visto en pleno acto y mucho menos por haberse enfadado conmigo y tener que desquitarse. Un par de lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas al recordar la escena. Me sentía decepcionada con Gale por haberme fallado de esa manera, me dolía darme cuenta lo poco que le importaba en realidad y lo mucho que me había utilizado. Pero lo que más me dolía era lo estúpida que había sido por haberme entregado a él de la manera en la que lo había hecho, por haberme abierto tanto y contarle todo lo que pensaba, lo que sentía… Tenía ganas de gritar.

-¡Hijo de puta! –grité a la nada. -¡Eres un gran hijo de puta!

La última palabra terminó en sollozo y comencé a llorar como nunca lo había hecho. Solo recordaba una vez en la que había llorado más y fue cuando mi madre se llevó a mi hermana pequeña. Empecé a golpear la almohada de la rabia. Me di cinco segundos más, y después me olvidaría de Gale, de todo lo que habíamos vivido.

Cinco.

Tendría que olvidarme del color de sus ojos.

Cuatro.

Olvidarme de las caricias por las mañanas.

Tres.

De los besos que pensaba que significaban algo para él.

Dos.

Olvidarme de las noches interminables.

Uno.

Olvidarme de Gale.

Dejé de llorar de repente y cogí aire para relajarme. Ya está. Todo olvidado. Me levanté de la cama y me metí en la ducha. Me di una ducha rápida para poder deshacerme definitivamente de todo lo que me unía a Gale, ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como mi segunda cita con Peeta.

No pude evitar morderme el labio inferior al pensar en él. Iba a pasar, de nuevo, una tarde entera con él. La sonrisa no se me iba de la cara.

Terminé de vestirme y me di cuenta de que apenas me quedaba media hora para que Peeta llamase al timbre de mi casa. Y entonces…

¿Y entonces qué? ¿Cómo tenía que saludarle? Estaba claro que sabía cómo quería saludarle, estaba deseando volver a besarle, pero no sabía si era lo correcto. Podría hablar de estos temas con mis amigas, si tuviese alguna con la suficiente confianza, ya que Johanna no servía para estos temas. Una garra fría me oprimió el corazón cuando me di cuenta de que estaba sola, siempre habíamos sido Gale y yo, nunca había tenido una compañía femenina con la que hacer cosas de chicas como ir de compras o cotillear mientras nos hacíamos la manicura.

¿Tenía que besarle?

Si le besaba a lo mejor pensaba que iba muy lanzada. Si no le besaba a lo mejor pensaba que no quería nada con él. Me senté en la cama y me llevé las manos a la cara, desesperada. Nunca me había puesto así por un chico, ni si quiera con Gale, siempre sabía cómo saludar a Gale, pero ¿y a Peeta?

Entonces el timbre hizo que me sobresaltara. Ya estaba aquí. Suspiré intentando relajarme y decidí que fuera él quién me saludase primero y, a raíz de su comportamiento, actuaría yo. Me sequé el sudor de las manos en los vaqueros y me planté frente a la puerta sin abrirla. Comenzaba mi segunda cita con Peeta.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré de frente a un sonriente Peeta con un pequeño ramo de margaritas. Me mordí el labio y no pude evitar sonreír.

-Hola –saludó con una sonrisa. -¿Te gustan las margaritas?

Sabía que había dicho que dependiendo de cómo me saludase él, actuaría en consecuencia. Pero era incapaz de no darle un beso después de saber que me había comprado un ramo de flores. Me acerqué lentamente a él y deposité un suave beso en sus labios, Peeta se inclinó levemente sobre mí para prolongarlo y yo sonreí contra sus labios.

-Me encantan. -Las cogí y me metí dentro de casa para meterlas en un jarrón con agua. Eran las primeras flores que un chico me regalaba, cuando lo vi ahí plantado con el ramo tuve que contenerme para no gritar de la alegría. -¿Estás preparado para la mejor experiencia de tu vida?

-Me das miedo cuando dices eso, Katniss. –me sonrió desde la entrada y tuve que contenerme para no lanzarme a sus brazos y obligarle a quedarse conmigo toda la tarde entre sábanas. Pero no quería que mi relación con Peeta se basase en eso. Además, apenas lo conocía. ¿Apenas lo conocía? ¿Cuándo había sido eso un problema para mí? Sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

-Haces bien teniendo miedo de nuestra cita –bromeé.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada y salimos de casa antes de cerrar la puerta con llave. En la acera nos esperaba un coche demasiado lujoso para el barrio en el que nos encontrábamos. Nos acercamos a él y Peeta me abrió la puerta del copiloto. Volví a morderme el labio. Eran estos pequeños detalles los que hacían que quisiera estar más tiempo con él, por fin alguien me trataba como una señorita, a pesar de que no lo fuera. Mi cita se sentó frente al volante y me sonrió antes de arrancar.

-Tú dirás –me dijo mientras salía de mi calle.

-Tienes que ir al aeródromo –le indiqué. –Si no sabes llegar, dímelo y te iré diciendo.

-Tranquila –puso el intermitente y giró a la derecha en una esquina.

Puso el reproductor de música y me di cuenta de que era uno de mis grupos favoritos. Miré a Peeta con una ceja enarcada, me había dicho que él nunca escuchaba música de este tipo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó bromeando mientras me sonreía. -¿No te gusta la música?

-¿Estás de coña? Me dijiste que nunca habías escuchado a este grupo.

-Ya, pero como a ti te gustaba tanto pensé en escuchar un par de canciones y me gustaron. Tienes muy buen gusto musical.

-Eres un pelota –dije con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de diez minutos más de volante llegamos al aeródromo, donde me estaba esperando Thom. Bajamos del coche y nos dirigimos a la gran nave metálica en la que guardaban todas las avionetas. Mi amigo Thom salió a recibirnos y me dio un gran abrazo que alargó más de lo humanamente posible, cuando me separé de él no pasé por alto la mueca que había puesto Peeta.

Entramos en la nave y nos tendieron unos monos de color azul marino, unos arneses, cascos y gafas. Peeta seguía mirándome interrogante ya que aún no le había dicho lo que íbamos a hacer.

-Espero que no le tengas miedo a las alturas –dije con una sonrisa acercándome a él.

-¿Por qué? –no le noté nervioso por lo que seguramente no tendría esa fobia.

-Porque nos vamos a tirar de un avión en paracaídas.

Los ojos de Peeta casi se salieron de sus órbitas cuando le dije el plan de nuestra cita. Abrió la boca y después sonrió.

-Chicos –dijo Thom acercándose con una cámara de fotos. – ¿Qué os parece una foto del antes y una del después?

Nos pusimos los dos juntos y Peeta pasó un brazo por mi cintura para acercarme más a él. Thom nos hizo la foto y después le seguimos para meternos en la avioneta que pilotaría. Nada más sentarnos en la avioneta y atarnos los cinturones, Peeta me cogió de la mano y me la apretó con fuerza. Los dos instructores se colocaron enfrente nuestro para darnos unas cuantas explicaciones respecto al salto y al aterrizaje, cada uno de nosotros saltaría con uno de los instructores.

Cuando llegamos a la altura adecuada, nos pusimos los cascos y las gafas para proteger los ojos. Peeta y yo nos dimos un último apretón de manos y nos deseamos suerte antes de que nuestros instructores nos atasen a sus arneses comprobando varias veces que estuviésemos bien sujetos. Nos acercamos los cuatro a la puerta de la avioneta y observé el paisaje. Mi instructor me preguntó si estaba preparada y yo asentí decidida con la cabeza.

-¡Uno! ¡Dos! ¡Tres!

Y entonces salté al vacío con Peeta unos cuantos metros por encima de nosotros. No pude evitar gritar como una loca por la adrenalina que me recorría el cuerpo, pero al final el grito se transformó en una risa. Nunca me había sentido tan libre y tan contenta a la vez. Aquí arriba no existían los problemas, ya que ni siquiera se te pasaba por la cabeza la posibilidad de que podías soltarte y caer al infinito. No. Aquí arriba, cortando el viento y con Peeta de compañero era por fin feliz.

Intenté alzar la vista para mirar a Peeta y lo vi un poco más alto que nosotros gritando como un loco también, pero con una sonrisa en la cara. Me saludó y levantó los pulgares hacia arriba para indicarme que todo estaba bien.

El instructor me preguntó si estaba bien y también le levanté los pulgares. Entonces dirigí mi mirada al frente y observé el paisaje que nos rodeaba. El mar a lo lejos era infinito y estaba acogido por las pequeñas casas de Miami, me encantaba esta ciudad, y aunque quería viajar por todo el mundo sabía que si volvía a esta ciudad estaría a gusto. Cerré los ojos un par de segundos y compartí este momento con Prim. Siempre que me pasaba algo bueno, cerraba los ojos e intentaba que estos momentos le llegaran para que ella fuera igual de feliz que yo en ese momento.

-¿Preparada? –me preguntó el instructor. Volví a asentir y él tiró de la anilla para que el paracaídas se abriese. Todo mi cuerpo tiró hacia arriba cuando la tela se abrió del todo. Entonces, Peeta y su instructor se colocaron a nuestra altura.

-¡SIIII! –gritó Peeta levantando los brazos hacia arriba con una sonrisa en los labios. -¡WOW!

Yo decidí responderle con el mismo entusiasmo.

-¡LO HICIMOS! –comenzamos a gritar ambos y a sacudir nuestros brazos y piernas. Nuestros instructores empezaron a reírse.

El resto de la bajada hacia el suelo fue bastante tranquilo. Me dediqué a observar el paisaje y a gritarle a Peeta de vez en cuando.

Cuando llegamos al suelo, el instructor me quitó el arnés y vi a Peeta correr hacia mí, cuando estuvo a medio metro me colocó las manos en la cintura y juntó sus labios con los míos. Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, pero rodeé su cuello con mis brazos para profundizarlo. Se hizo paso por mi boca con su lengua y yo disfruté de su sabor como un niño con un caramelo. Peeta me agarró con fuerza de la cintura y me levantó del suelo para que rodease su cintura con mis piernas.

Al cabo de dos minutos nos separamos y nos miramos sonrientes.

-Ha sido la mejor cita de mi vida –me dijo en un susurro. –Y me has dejado a la altura del betún.

Me reí y le di un corto beso antes de bajarme de su cintura y volvernos hacia los instructores que estaban hablando con un hombre que había traído una furgoneta para llevarnos de vuelta al aeródromo. El viaje lo hicimos en silencio. Me apoyé en el hombro de Peeta y entrelazamos nuestras manos, estaba muy cómoda en esa posición.

Me había besado. Y no lo había hecho de cualquier manera, incluso había cogido carrerilla. Había sido un beso impulsivo y nada preparado, un beso de agradecimiento, un beso con el que había muerto. Nadie, nunca, me había besado de la manera que me había besado Peeta esa tarde.

Peeta comenzó a acariciarme la mano con su dedo pulgar y yo me mordí el labio. Qué tierno era. No quería dejarlo escapar.

Llegamos al aeródromo y nos bajamos de la furgoneta. Thom nos recibió con una sonrisa y un abrazo.

-¿Qué os ha parecido la experiencia? –preguntó poniendo la cámara en marcha.

-Realmente alucinante –contestó Peeta con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, poneos para la foto, chicos.

Nos enfocó y entonces noté cómo me elevaba en el suelo. Peeta me había cogido en brazos y sonreía como un loco, yo no pude evitar disfrutar de la felicidad también y le planté un beso en la mejilla mientras nos hacían la foto.

-¡Vaya! Ha sido alucinante –dijo Peeta mientras conducía un poco más rápido por la carretera. Estábamos yendo a la playa en la que tenía que presentarme a ese alguien tan especial. –Nunca me habían invitado a una cita tan extrema.

-Me alegro de que te haya gustado –dije sonriendo. –La verdad es que estaba un poco preocupada por si tenías miedo o algo.

-Qué va. La verdad es que nunca he hecho algo así, pero siempre había querido. –se queda un rato en silencio mirando la carretera. Aparcó frente a una playa y entonces me miró fijamente. –Bueno, pues tengo muchas ganas de presentarte a Lily.

Algo dentro de mí se encogió al escuchar el nombre de una mujer. Peeta carraspeó y se acercó un poco más a mí en el interior del coche, y comenzó a desviar la vista hacia mi boca. ¿Quería besarme? Me mordí el labio inferior y le sonreí para decirle indirectamente que quería que lo hiciera. Se humedeció los labios y se inclinó levemente sobre mí, yo sonreí y terminé de acortar la distancia que nos separaba. Nuestros labios se unieron en un beso húmedo y torpe, ya que en los asientos delanteros de un coche no había mucha posibilidad para moverse como a una le hubiese gustado. Colocó la mano en mi nuca y enredó los dedos en mi pelo, me encantaba que hiciese eso.

Entonces se separó levemente y me sonrió mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar.

-Lily nos espera –murmuró.

En ese instante odié a Lily todo lo posible, y no era poco. Asentí y me terminé de separar de él para quitarme el cinturón y salir del coche. Peeta cerró el coche y lo rodeó rápidamente por la parte delantera para colocarse a mi lado y entrelazar sus dedos con los míos, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios y tiró de mí hacia la playa.

Cuando me fijé más, me di cuenta de que nunca había estado en esta playa. Estaba llena de perros corriendo, perros escavando en la arena, perros jugando entre ellos o jugando con sus dueños. Recé con todas mis fuerzas para que Lily fuese una perra. Cuando llegamos a la arena, nos quitamos los zapatos y yo retorcí los dedos de mis pies entre los pequeños granitos de arena. Peeta volvió a cogerme de la mano y empezamos a caminar sin rumbo por la playa hasta que de repente se puso a gritar.

-¡Lily! ¡Ven aquí, pequeña! –empezó a palmearse los muslos mientras gritaba eso. A lo lejos vi una sombra negra y blanca que corría hacia nosotros con la lengua afuera y una cara radiante de felicidad. El husky saltó a los brazos de Peeta y este se arrodilló en la arena. -¡Muy bien! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Me has echado de menos?

Me hizo gracia la voz que ponía Peeta cuando hablaba con su perra, como si fuese un bebé. De repente parecía que yo hubiese desaparecido de su plano, porque solo tenía ojos para Lily. Me agaché junto a él y la perra vino a olerme por todas partes.

-No te preocupes –me dijo Peeta con una gran sonrisa –No muerde. Solo quiere conocerte.

Entonces un gran lametón en mi mano derecha hizo que desviara obligatoriamente la vista de Peeta para pillar a Lily lamiéndome la mano como si no hubiese mañana. No pude evitar reírme ya que me hacía cosquillas, y también por el hecho de que nunca le había caído tan bien a alguien tan rápidamente. Le acaricié el pelo y Lily empezó a corretear entre nosotros contenta por tener alguien con quién jugar.

Peeta y yo nos sentamos en la arena muy juntos el uno del otro. Pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros y comenzó a acariciarme el brazo. Yo sonreí en mi interior ya que se estaba genial en esa posición y más con Peeta. Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro y suspiré.

-Es un animal precioso –dije mientras observaba a Lily jugar con otro perro tres veces más pequeño que ella. Levanté la cabeza hacia Peeta para ver su expresión, estaba sonriendo radiantemente.

-La verdad es que sí, no sé qué haría sin ella. Y le has caído muy bien.

Desvió la mirada hacia mí y nuestros labios se quedaron a muy pocos centímetros. Sonreí y terminé de acortar la distancia que nos separaba para darle un beso. Peeta colocó una de sus manos en mi nuca para profundizar el beso y yo introduje mi lengua en su boca lentamente, sonreí contra sus labios. Se separó levemente de mí y me dio un pequeño en la punta de la nariz.

-Qué guapa eres –murmuró acariciándome las mejillas con los pulgares.

Acto seguido me puse roja. Nunca nadie me había dicho un piropo tan sencillo y tan bonito a la vez. Peeta se empezó a reír por mi súbito cambio de tono de piel y yo me mordí el labio inferior avergonzada.

Otro pequeño beso en los labios.

Entonces Lily saltó sobre nosotros mojada por haber estado en el mar y soltando lametones por todas partes. Peeta y yo nos intentamos levantar para escapar de la bola de pelo mojada. Me cogió de la mano y empezamos a correr por la playa mientras Lily nos perseguía con la lengua afuera. Tropezamos y caímos uno encima del otro. Cuando Lily nos alcanzó y empezó a lamernos desvié la mirada hacia el paseo marítimo y reconocí una figura alta y corpulenta mirando directamente hacia nosotros. Fruncí el ceño.

-Peeta –dije separándome un poco de los dos. Peeta me miró con las mejillas encendidas por el ejercicio. -¿Puedo ir a saludar a un conocido un momento?

No me apetecía usar la palabra amigo con esa persona nunca más.

-Claro –me sonrió ajeno a los problemas que se avecinaban. –Aquí te esperamos.

Le sonreí y le di un beso en la boca más largo de lo normal.

Me separé de él y comencé a andar hacia el paseo marítimo con los zapatos en las manos. Salí al camino de baldosas y me planté frente a Gale.

-Hola –dije sin mucho ánimo de sonar educada.

-Hola –respondió él. -¿Quién es?

-No te importa –contesté bruscamente. -¿Qué quieres, Gale?

-La verdad es que no tenía intención de hablar contigo, pero ya que nos hemos encontrado creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que pasó.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar de ello.

-Glimmer no significa nada para mí, Katniss. Estaba enfadado y desesperado.

-El problema no es que Glimmer signifique algo para ti, el problema es que dejaste claro que yo tampoco significo nada para ti. Lo que hiciste fue muy rastrero y no creo que te pueda perdonar en la vida, Gale. –me llevé las manos a la cara. –Yo… Estaba enamorada de ti, y lo único que se te ocurría hacer era revolcarte con otras chicas del club. Y yo lo aceptaba porque pensaba que era lo que me merecía, y porque pensaba que si te decía algo te alejarías de mí. Pero con Peeta todo es diferente. He descubierto muchas cosas y no quiero volver a tener la vida que tenía antes.

-¿Te refieres a dejar el trabajo? –me preguntó medio a gritos. –Sabes que no lo puedes dejar. Esta trabajo es para toda la vida.

-¡NO! –grité.

No sabía si quería seguir en mi trabajo porque era lo único que sabía hacer, pero estaba segura que quería que Gale despareciera de mi vida. A lo mejor entonces empezaban a mejorar las cosas.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Peeta acercándose corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Escucha, Gale. Lárgate. No quiero saber nada más de ti.

En ese momento Peeta se colocó a mi lado y puso uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, de modo protector.

-¿Está todo bien aquí? –preguntó mirándome preocupado. Asentí seria y miré a Gale intentando decirle con la mirada que despareciera de mi vista. -¿Tienes algún problema con ella? –eso se lo preguntó a Gale y yo empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

-No, yo no tengo ningún problema con ella. –dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. –Si acaso eres tú el que tendrá el problema con ella. ¿Sabes acaso de qué trabaja? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

Había ido a mi punto débil. Por suerte mi trabajo no era ningún secreto para Peeta.

-Sé perfectamente en qué trabaja. –Su tono empezaba a ser de enfado –Y ahora si no te importa, lárgate de nuestra vista.

Gale me lanzó una última mirada y después nos dio la espalda. Peeta me apretó más contra él y yo escondí la cara en el hueco de su cuello.

-Gracias –murmuré.

-No pasa nada. –estuvo unos segundos callado como si sopesase decirme algo o no. -¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa?

Me quedé en shock brevemente y entonces me separé un poco de él para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-¿A tu casa?

Peeta me lanzó una sonrisa nerviosa y yo me reí mientras asentía encantada.

Fuimos a buscar a Lily. Peeta le puso la correa y paseamos de la mano hasta el coche en silencio. Lily se subió al asiento trasero y yo me coloqué de copiloto. Mientras Peeta conducía hacia su casa colocó la mano derecha en mi muslo y aunque le sonreí porque me gustaba el tacto, a mi corazón le dio un vuelco.

No sabía si estaba preparada para tener relaciones sexuales con Peeta. Estaba deseando hacerlo con él, pero quería que fuera algo especial y con lo de Gale no me sentía muy bien como para volver a entregarme voluntariamente a otro chico.

El resto del viaje me dediqué a mirar por la ventana del coche y pude observar perfectamente cómo el tipo de casa iba cambiando poco a poco. Cada vez eran más grandes, más lujosas y más caras. Entonces Peeta frenó y paró frente a una casa que parecía una mansión de tres pisos, muy lujosa y muy moderna. Bajamos los dos del coche y Peeta dejó libre a Lily que fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Él se acercó a mí y me cogió de la mano.

-Madre mía. –murmuré.

-¿Te gusta?

Asentí y le sonreí.

Cuando entramos en la casa me quedé más asombrada aún ya que era lo más lujoso que había visto nunca. Me llevó a la cocina y empezamos a cocinar nuestra cena, ensalada con carne a la plancha. Peeta cocinaba muy bien, la verdad. Cenamos en silencio el uno al lado del otro y cuando la cocina estuvo recogida me hizo un tour por la casa, dejando su dormitorio para el final.

Era una de las habitaciones más grandes de toda la casa. Tenía una cama de dormitorio, un gran armario y una puerta que llevaba a un baño con jacuzzi incluido.

Entonces Peeta se acercó a mí y me cogió de las manos antes de besarme suavemente. Le respondí al beso gustosamente, ya que pronto tendría que irme a casa. Pero Peeta no tenía esos planes en mente, ya que colocó las manos en mis caderas y poco a poco fue descendiendo hacia mis muslos. Me levantó en el aire y yo entrelacé las piernas entorno a su cintura. Profundicé el beso pegándome todo lo humanamente posible a él y enredé mis dedos entre su pelo. Comenzó a caminar hacia la cama y me tumbó sobre ella quedando él encima de mí. Se separó dos centímetros y me miró con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Te gustaría quedarte a dormir? –me preguntó en un susurro muy dulce. Inevitablemente me mordí el labio inferior y Peeta lo entendió rápidamente. –Solo a dormir. Te lo prometo.

Le sonreí y volví a besarle. Peeta era demasiado dulce para mí.

* * *

**¿Qué os parecido? Por fin ha llegado la cita entre Katniss y Peeta. Que sepáis que me ha encantado escribir este capítulo porque básicamente han estado juntos todo el rato. Ahora es cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerse mal por muchísimas razones que ya iremos viendo.**

**Espero vuestros reviews, follows y favs con mucha ansia! Intentaré responder a todos, lo prometo!**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Sorpresaaaaaaaa! Os he traído el capítulo 6 antes de lo esperado porque como la última vez tardé tanto en subir... así os lo recompenso! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejais reviews, favs y le dais al follow! Sin vosotros habría dejado la historia hace tiempo... Y también gracias a los lectores fantasmas que no dejan reviews (a pesar de que no cuesta ni un minuto) y sé que lo leen :) A ver que os parece, se avecina capítulo intenso!**

* * *

Abrí los ojos y me estiré en la cama todo lo que mis extremidades me permitieron. Entonces me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación, ni en mi casa. Me giré sobre mí misma en la cama y me topé con el rostro tranquilo de Peeta. Seguía durmiendo, y estaba soñando algo bonito ya que tenía la cara relajada y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Su brazo seguía posado sobre mi cintura. Él estaba sin camiseta y yo iba vestida con uno de sus pijamas ya que habría sido bastante incómodo dormir en vaqueros. Me mordí el labio inferior y me puse todo lo cómoda que pude para poder aguantar en esa posición todo el rato que Peeta estuviese durmiendo. Me atreví a levantar una mano y apartar uno de los mechones rizados que tenía sobre la frente, después aproveché para acariciarle la cara.

Peeta se removió y al cabo de unos segundos abrió los ojos lentamente. Cuando enfocó la vista sonrió ampliamente.

-Buenos días. –dijo con la voz ronca.

-Buenos días. –sonreí y me acerqué para darle un pequeño beso. Fui a apartarme pero Peeta colocó una mano en mi nuca y profundizó el beso más de lo que me gustaría. –No –dije intentando zafarme de su agarre. –Debo tener un aliento espantoso.

-Me da igual. Seguramente yo también tenga un aliento horrible, así que el tuyo menos el mío es igual a un aliento fresco y perfecto para darte un beso. –sonrió todavía con los ojos entrecerrados. No pude evitar reírme con fuerza, la lógica de Peeta era bastante graciosa. Me mordí el labio y lo observé fijamente. No podía creerme la suerte que tenía. –A pesar de que estoy completamente en contra de separarme de ti y de esta cama… en un par de horas tengo que irme a trabajar. –Hice un puchero teatral y Peeta me miró suplicante. –En estos momentos odio tener trabajo.

Le sonreí para dejarle claro que no tenía problema alguno y nos levantamos de la cama. Me metí en el baño y me volví a poner la ropa del día anterior, también aproveché a lavarme la cara y enjuagarme la boca un poco con agua fresca. Cuando salí del baño la cama ya estaba hecha y Peeta había desaparecido de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina, donde lo encontré preparando tostadas y café. Me coloqué detrás de él y rodeé su cintura a la vez que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

Peeta se giró y me rodeó también con sus brazos antes de depositar sus labios sobre los míos. Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre.

-A riesgo de estropear este momento tan perfecto –comenzó y yo me temí lo peor. -¿Quién era el chico de ayer? No hace falta que me contestes si no quieres.

Peeta se había comportado al no haberme preguntado por Gale justo después del incidente. Pero sabía que me lo preguntaría tarde o temprano. Sopesé la idea de contarle que gracias a él pensaba dejar mi trabajo y buscarme uno mucho mejor.

-Se llama Gale y ha sido mi mejor amigo durante toda la vida. Trabajamos juntos en el club. Y… se podría decir que también éramos más que amigos –Peeta hizo una mueca y apartó la mirada –pero nada serio. No había sentimientos entre medio, por lo menos por su parte. El otro día nos enfadamos y decidí que no quería saber nada más de él.

-Lo siento mucho –murmuró.

-La cosa es que… desde que te conozco me he replanteado muchas cosas. –cogí aire e intenté relajarme. –El otro día tuve un cliente y no estaba tan cómoda como lo estaba antes, las cosas en el club han cambiado. Peeta, sé que nos conocemos desde hace muy poco pero me has descubierto una vida que pensaba que no me merecía. –Peeta me miraba con el ceño fruncido, no entendía lo que estaba diciendo –Hasta ahora trabaja en lo que creía que el destino me había preparado, pero desde nuestra primera cita empiezo a darme cuenta de que nosotros hacemos nuestro propio destino. –cogí aire y lo miré a los ojos. –Quiero dejar el trabajo.

Peeta abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se le iban a salir de la cuenca. Abrió la boca y después sonrió.

-Pero Katniss… ¡ESO ES MARAVILLOSO! –Me dio un beso en la boca y me apretó contra sus brazos –Llevaba queriendo hablar de este tema contigo prácticamente desde que te conocí. No puedo creérmelo.

Le sonreí y escondí la cara en su pecho porque las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por mis ojos y no eran precisamente de felicidad. Un sollozo se me escapó y Peeta me levantó la cabeza alarmado.

-Katniss, ¿qué ocurre?

-No estoy segura de querer dejarlo. –susurré. –Es lo único que he conocido y lo único que se me da bien.

-No digas eso –Peeta me acarició la cara y se puso a mi altura –Seguro que hay millones de cosas que se te dan genial, lo que pasa es que aún no las has descubierto.

-Tengo que pensar mucho… -me separé levemente de él y me recogí el pelo en una trenza para que dejara de agobiarme –Debería irme a casa. ¿Hablamos mañana?

Peeta asintió serio y yo me dirigí a la puerta de entrada intentando contener las lágrimas todo lo que podía. Casi en la puerta Peeta me agarró del brazo y me detuvo.

-Escucha, decidas lo que decidas estaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo? –se pegó a mí y me sonrió. Pero yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, si sigo con este trabajo tarde o temprano los celos te consumirán, y no serás capaz de estar a mi lado.

Sabía que eso ocurría porque a otras chicas del club les había pasado. Siempre que alguna tenía una relación con un chico tarde o temprano el chico la dejaba porque no podía soportar que se acostase con otros hombres por dinero, o que se exhibiese en un club medio desnuda.

Peeta suspiró y bajó la cabeza para darme un beso en los labios. Cerré los ojos y disfruté de la sensación. No entendía como había podido conectar con alguien en tan poco tiempo. Me despedí de él y salí a la calle en busca de un taxi para volver a casa.

Cuando me subí en el vehículo le di la dirección de mi casa pero a mitad de camino le di la dirección de Gale. Tenía que hablar con él.

El taxista se detuvo enfrente de la casa de Gale y yo tardé en darle el dinero todo el tiempo que pude para retrasar el momento de tenerlo frente a mí. Bajé del taxi y atravesé el pequeño jardín delantero hasta que llegué a la puerta, llamé dos veces al timbre y a los pocos segundos apareció Gale a medio vestir.

-¿Qué ocurre? –me preguntó. Estaba mosqueado porque le había interrumpido con alguna chica. –Estoy ocupado.

-Voy a dejar el trabajo –sabía que así llamaría su atención.

Gale tuvo exactamente la misma reacción que Peeta, exceptuando el final. Él no sonrió, él puso una mueca y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Estás loca? –me cogió de la mano y me metió en un su casa. –Sabes que no puedes dejarlo. Una vez te metes, ya no sales. Era una de las normas.

-Gale, ya no puedo seguir así. Quiero otra vida. Quiero enamorarme, viajar y poder tener hijos cuando quiera. –las lágrimas se amontonaban en mis ojos peleando por salir.

-Katniss eso son estupideces, tú misma lo dijiste una vez. Deberías estar contenta de tener dos trabajos bien pagados, la mitad del país no tiene tu suerte. –había bajado la voz para no molestar a la furcia que tenía encerrada en su cuarto.

-¿Mi suerte? ¡¿MI SUERTE?! –No pude evitar ponerme a gritar mientras lloraba – ¿La suerte de desnudarme delante de miles de hombres al mes? ¿La suerte de que personas paguen por mi cuerpo para follarme tantas veces como quieran?

Lo que ocurrió a continuación no me lo esperaba. Gale me abrazó con fuerza y me acarició el pelo para tranquilizarme. Yo comencé a llorar contra su pecho sin importarme que todo el vecindario me escuchase. Quería meterme en una habitación ajena a todo el mundo y vivir allí el resto de mi vida.

-Katniss, sé que este trabajo es una puta mierda. Pero va a ser peor si lo dejas. Y lo sabes. –colocó las manos a ambos lados de mi cara y me obligó a mirarle. –No puedes dejar el trabajo. Porque es imposible escapar de S. Te matará. –limpió un par de lágrimas de mi cara y frunció los labios. –Deja de llorar y vete a casa. Date un baño relajante y por la noche preséntate en el club como si no hubiese pasado nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí. Era lo que tenía que hacer el resto de mi vida. Aceptar las órdenes que me daban.

-No quiero que volvamos a estar así nunca –murmuró Gale. –Odio estar enfadado contigo…

Me acarició el pelo y se inclinó sobre mí para besarme Durante una fracción de segundo sopesé la idea de besarle, seguía sintiendo algo por él, si no, no habría acudido a él. Pero entonces unos ojos azules me nublaron la vista y me aparté rápidamente de Gale.

-Yo también odio estar enfadada contigo, pero no creo que sea capaz de estar contigo. Solo amigos, amigos de verdad.

Gale me miró con el ceño fruncido y con el dolor reflejado en la cara. Seguramente esperaba que me hubiese rendido a sus encantos, y por poco lo consigue, pero ya no era la misma. Al final relajó el gestó y me sonrió antes de darme un gran abrazo.

-De acuerdo. Esto mejor que nada. –me dio un beso en la coronilla y se separó de mí para dirigirse hacia su habitación. –Nos vemos en el club esta noche.

Salí de la casa y fui caminando tranquilamente hasta la mía para darme una ducha y comer. Nada más atravesar la puerta lo primero que vi fueron las margaritas de Peeta en el jarrón y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar. Lo mío con Peeta no podía durar, al final saldría él mal parado y era lo que menos quería. En momentos como este echaba de menos a una madre que me abrazase y me consolase, que resolviera mis problemas por mí.

Fui hasta la ducha arrastrando los pies por la moqueta, me desnudé y cuando el agua empezó a recorrerme el cuerpo perdí la noción del tiempo.

* * *

Me envolví en una toalla comportándome como un autómata y cuando miré el reloj ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Ni si quiera quería sacar el cálculo de las horas que había gastado bajo el agua para que no me diera un infarto por la próxima factura del agua. Me vestí con lo primero que vi, total en el club me tendría que volver a cambiar, y fui a comer algo a la cocina. Gracias a Dios encontré sobras de pasta y pescado en la nevera. Los comí sin ni siquiera detenerme a calentarlos en el microondas.

Entonces el móvil empezó a vibrarme en el bolsillo, lo saqué y vi que era un mensaje de Peeta.

_Lily ya te echa de menos, y yo mucho más. Esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, me gustaría que nos viésemos pronto. Un beso._

Me mordí el labio e intenté contener las lágrimas. No más lagrimas hoy, ya había llorado demasiado.

Otro pitido me señaló que le quedaba poca batería, pero no me quedaba tiempo para ponerlo a cargar.

Cogí la chaqueta y el bolso y salí de casa para ir dando un paseo tranquilo hasta el club. Decidí recorrer el camino largo ya que tenía tiempo de sobra y no quería llegar demasiado pronto a mi propia sala de torturas, intenté fijarme en los pequeños detalles de la ciudad para distraerme. Pero no sirvió de nada. Todos mis pensamientos estaban dirigidos al club y a mi jefe. Y también al maldito contrato que firmé en el que ponía que hasta que ellos decidieran tenía que trabajar con ellos. Obviamente no era un contrato legal, pero lo firmé cuando estaba deseosa de conseguir dinero, fuera como fuese.

Entonces una mano fuerte me agarró del antebrazo y comenzó a tirar de mí en la dirección contraria a la que iba. De la sorpresa ni siquiera se me ocurrió gritar hasta que nos metimos en un callejón. Me taparon la boca y otro hombre se colocó delante de mí para que le viera. Era uno de los hombres de S. Me empecé a agitar nerviosa, intentando zafarme del otro que me sujetaba y me tapaba la boca. Si te cogían los hombres de S solo podían significar dos cosas, y ninguna de ellas era buena.

-Otra vez que ni siquiera se te ocurra replantearte dejar el trabajo, puta.

Entonces recibí un puñetazo en plena cara que hizo que puntitos brillantes apareciesen en mi campo de visión, el dolor vino después. Grité con todas mis fuerzas y entonces me lanzaron contra el suelo. Mi cabeza rebotó en el cemento y lancé otro grito intentando cubrirme con los brazos las partes vitales de mi cuerpo, pero no sirvió de nada ya que me agarraron las muñecas y me separaron los brazos del cuerpo. Recibí una patada en uno de los costados, y me retorcí sobre mí misma de dolor. Colocaron uno de sus enormes pies en mi pecho y apretaron hasta que no pude gritar más, estaba segura de que me habían roto unas cuantas costillas.

-Esto es solo una advertencia. -Volvieron a darme otra patada en el estómago y una última en la boca. –Tómate la noche libre en el club –y se marcharon.

Me quedé quieta en el callejón esperando a que volvieran para rematarme pero no lo hicieron. Me dolía respirar y me dolía cada movimiento que hacía. Llevé una de mis manos hasta el bolso donde tenía guardado el móvil, marqué como pude el número de Gale y me lo llevé a la oreja. Apenas podía escuchar los pitidos ya que los oídos me pitaban demasiado.

-¿Sí? –contestó Gale al otro lado.

-Gale –dije sin apenas voz. Tosí y unas pequeñas gotitas de sangre salieron de mi boca. –Ayúdame. Los hombres de S… Estoy… tirada en la… calle. Ayuda…

-Katniss –la voz de Gale sonaba dura. –No puedo ayudarte. Tenías que recibir ese aviso. Ojalá las cosas no hubieran sido así.

Y entonces colgó. No podía creerme que Gale no viniera a buscarme. Con manos temblorosas por la rabia y el dolor empecé a marcar el teléfono de Peeta pero entonces el teléfono se apagó de repente y únicamente se encendió para avisar de que no lo quedaba batería. No me lo podía creer. Estaba sola.

Intenté incorporarme y, después de lo que me parecieron horas, lo conseguí. Estaba sangrando por la boca y la nariz, y también tenía un pequeño corte en la cabeza, eso sin contar las heridas internas que me habrían provocado en el pecho y el estómago. Comencé a andar lentamente. Primero un pie y después el otro. Así caminé hasta que salí del callejón y pude acercarme a la calzada para que algún conductor con gran corazón parase. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un coche negro se paró a mi lado.

-¿Está bien, señorita? ¿Quiere que la lleve al hospital?

Negué con la cabeza respondiendo a ambas preguntas a la vez. El hombre salió corriendo de su coche y se acercó a mí, colocó sus brazos alrededor mío con cuidado de no hacerme daño.

-Necesito que me lleve al 3747 de Sheridan Avenue, por favor.

-Necesitas un hospital…

-¡No! –le corté con la voz más alta que pude sacar. –Es importante que me lleve a esa dirección.

-De acuerdo. La ayudaré a subir al coche.

Con mucho cuidado me puso en el asiento del copiloto y después él se subió en su asiento. Pude notar que conducía un poco más rápido que la velocidad permitida, y se lo agradecí en silencio. Iba mirando por la ventana para avisar a mi salvador de dónde tenía que parar.

La nariz y la boca no paraban de sangrar, y no quería imaginar el estado de mi corte en la cabeza. Entonces me puse a llorar, aunque no sabía si lloraba de dolor, de rabia o de tristeza. ¿Era esta la vida que me esperaba? El hombre se asustó y me acarició suavemente el brazo para consolarme.

-Ya casi estamos –dijo.

A los pocos segundos reconocí la casa de Peeta y me removí en el asiento.

-Es esa, la de la derecha.

El hombre aparcó el coche todo lo cerca que pudo de la entrada y me quitó el cinturón antes de bajar del coche. Abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ayudó a bajar.

-Muchas gracias –murmuré. –Ya puedo sola.

-¿Está usted segura?

Asentí y le miré intentando expresar toda mi gratitud.

-¿Cómo podría agradecérselo?

-No se preocupe. –entonces miró hacia la puerta de Peeta. –Si no le importa esperaré aquí hasta que vea que entra en la casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Volví a asentir y giré sobre mí misma para recorrer el jardín delantero que llevaba a la puerta de casa de Peeta. Me pareció el trayecto más largo y doloroso de mi vida. Llamé al timbre y esperé a que Peeta abriese la puerta. Cuando se abrió solo escuché el grito que dio Peeta diciendo mi nombre. Después me desmayé en sus brazos del dolor.

* * *

**POV Peeta**

De nuevo volvía a preparar cena para uno. Katniss no me había contestado al mensaje que le había enviado. Cuando se fue me quedé preocupado, y el hecho de que no me respondiese al mensaje me había dejado aún más preocupado.

Era algo asombroso lo que podía provocar en mí. Tenía razón cuando había dicho que apenas nos conocíamos pero que había algo entre nosotros que ni siquiera sabía describir con palabras. Katniss me gustaba, y mucho. Pero no sabía cuánto aguantaría sabiendo que otros hombres la tocaban. Sabía que le había prometido estar con ella pasase lo que pasase, pero tenía razón al decirme que los celos me matarían. Me pasé una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo.

Entonces alguien llamó al timbre insistentemente. Fui corriendo a la puerta y cuando la abrí la imagen que vi tras ella me aterró como nunca me había aterrado nada.

Katniss, que apenas se tenía en pie, estaba magullada por todo el cuerpo con su cara llena de sangre seca y saliendo sangre fresca de su nariz y boca.

-¡KATNISS!-grité asustado mientras me lanzaba a ella.

Cuando volví a mirarla tenía los ojos cerrados. Seguramente se había desmayado por el dolor. La metí rápidamente en casa intentando tocarle lo menos posible para no causarle dolor. Una vez estuvo tumbada en el sofá fui corriendo al teléfono y marqué los números torpemente.

-¡SAE! –Grité cuando mi abuela descolgó el teléfono –Sae, tienes que venir corriendo, por favor. Es una urgencia. –comencé a llorar como un niño –Por favor, ven volando.

Colgué y volví corriendo al salón para observar más detenidamente a Katniss. Tenía que hacer algo para parar esas hemorragias. Una de las heridas era la nariz y comprobé asustado que la tenía partida, la otra era en la boca. Cogí el kit de primeros auxilios que tenía en el baño y volví con ella para curarle todo lo que pudiese hasta que llegara Sae. Le limpié primero la herida de la nariz, después se la curé. Menos mal que se había desmayado porque eso le habría dolido horrores. Cuando terminé de curarla se la cubrí con una gasa.

No me dio tiempo de hacer nada más ya que el timbre volvió a sonar. Corrí a la puerta y dejé pasar a Sae con su gran maletín.

-No sé qué le ha pasado –le dije una vez estuvimos frente a Katniss. –Apareció así en casa.

-Apártate, chico. Tengo que examinarla. –comenzó a tocar en varias partes de su cuerpo y cada vez que Katniss se removía en el sofá Sae hacia una mueca.

A los cinco minutos se acercó a su maletín y sacó un montón de productos. Le abrió la boca y empezó a curarle la herida que tenía. Mientras empecé a pasear por el salón, sin poder quitarme la preocupación.

-Chico –dijo Sae. –Me estás poniendo nerviosa. Vete a otra habitación.

Le hice caso y salí al jardín para poder tomar aire fresco. ¿Quién podía haberle hecho eso a Katniss? El primer rostro que se me pasó por la mente fue el del chico de la playa, el tal Gale. Quería romper algo, pero me contuve para que Sae no tuviera que curar también mis nudillos.

Al cabo de media hora Sae salió a avisarme de que ya estaba todo curado. Entré corriendo al salón y observé a Katniss con el torso cubierto por una venda desde la cintura hasta debajo de las axilas, la sangre había dejado de salir de la boca y en la cabeza tenía cinco grapas. Le acaricié la cara llena de sangre seca y me mordí el labio.

-Muchas gracias, Sae –dije sin apartar la vista de Katniss.

-Tiene en tres costillas una fractura leve. Solo necesita reposo, ya que estas fracturas se curan con el tiempo. Dentro de dos semanas podrá quitarse las grapas, llámame para hacerlo, que no se las quite ella sola. Dile que repose todo el día y que no haga movimientos bruscos, si no hace ningún tipo de movimiento mejor. –entonces se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. –Me marcho ya, cariño. Te quiero.

Cogí a Katniss en brazos y la subí a mi habitación para tumbarla en mi cama. Una vez allí cogí un cubo lleno de agua y una esponja y poco a poco y con todo el cuidado que podía le fui limpiando la cara, el cuello y los brazos de sangre seca. Tenía la cara magullada, al igual que el resto del cuerpo.

Me limpié las lágrimas de la cara y la miré fijamente. Quería que se quedara conmigo para siempre. Era algo muy precipitado pero no había conocido a alguien tan maravilloso en toda mi vida.

* * *

**POV Katniss**

El dolor me recorría todo el cuerpo. Me dolía respirar. Abrí los ojos e intenté levantar los brazos para desperezarme, pero los notaba tan entumecidos que no fui capaz.

-Buenos días –dijo alguien a mi lado. Di un respingo por el susto y acto seguido hice una mueca por el dolor. –Lo siento, lo siento cielo.

Giré la cabeza y vi a Peeta a pocos centímetros mirándome preocupado. Estaba apoyado en la cama y solo era capaz de ver sus brazos y su cabeza, por lo que debía estar sentado en el suelo.

-Peeta… -murmuré.

-¿Qué tal te sientes? –me acarició la cabeza con cuidado de no tocarme la herida.

-Fatal. –desvié mi mirada hacia mi cuerpo y me di cuenta de que de cintura para arriba estaba cubierta con una venda apretada y nada más debajo. -¿Tú me has curado? –pregunté alarmada.

-No, tranquila. Fue mi abuela. Era médico. Yo salí de la habitación como un buen caballero cuando empezó a levantarte la camiseta.

Me sonrió y pude apreciar un par de lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Por favor, no llores –le supliqué. No podría soportar ver a Peeta llorar por mi causa.

-Perdona –dijo limpiándose la cara. –Me diste un susto de muerte. ¿Quiénes te hicieron esto, Katniss?

Estuve a punto de contarle que fueron los matones de mi jefe, pero así solo conseguiría que quisiera llamar a la policía, y ninguno de los dos acabaríamos bien.

-No lo sé. Estaban encapuchados y no pude verles la cara. No me imagino quién querría hacerme daño.

Peeta volvió a acariciarme el pelo e intentó sonreírme pero solo le salió una mueca. Tenía que animarle como fuera.

-¿Me das un beso? –pregunté.

-No quiero hacerte daño. Mi abuela ha dicho que tienes que guardar reposo total.

-No vas a hacerme daño. Te lo prometo.

Peeta se incorporó y después se inclinó sobre mí para apenas rozar mis labios con los suyos, después se separó.

-Eso no ha sido un beso… -le sonreí para que se relajara y pensara que estaba bien.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre mí y esta vez sí que me dio un beso de verdad. Abrí levemente la boca, todo lo que el dolor me permitía, y nuestras lenguas empezaron a jugar la una con la otra. Cuando se separó me mordí el labio. Era el beso más dulce que me había dado hasta ahora. Como si en él hubiese depositado todo el cariño del mundo.

-Prométeme algo –le dije en voz baja. Él asintió antes de saber qué era. –Me tienes que dar un beso así todos los días.

Sonrió y se inclinó de nuevo para darme otro beso.

-Uno y todos los que quieras, cielo. –susurró.

* * *

**Bueno, bueno, bueno... ya podéis dejarme unos reviews bien laaaaaaargos para decirme que os parecido cada parte del capítulo. Originalmente este capitulo no tenía POV Peeta, pero como Katniss se desmaya he preferido relatarlo desde el punto de vista de Peeta, así lo vais conociendo un poco en esta historia, ¿os ha gustado el POV Peeta? Comentad comentad comentad! **

**Un beso muy gordo a todos! Y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!**


End file.
